Drink Up Me Hearty's Yo Ho (Old Version)
by Adventreader221
Summary: Summary in the 1st chapter. Naruto x Boa Hancock x Tashigi x Fem Ace (Asami), Adventure/Humor/Romance Genre (UNDERGOING REWRITE/NEW PUBLICATIONS/OLD VERSION IS ABANDONED)
1. Chapter 1

**A new thought I think people may like**

* * *

_Summary: Whitebeard Edward Newgate never ate the Gura-Gura no Mi and instead ate one with similar based power's, the Umi-Umi no Mi (Sea-Sea/Water-Water Fruit) that allowed him total control over the sea. His son on the other hand did indeed have the Gura-Gura no Mi. Having watched as his wife passed away in childbirth, Whitebeard made a decision and took his son to probably the only marine he would ever trust, Monkey D. Garp and left his little Maelstrom with him. Not taking any chances beforehand however, he crushes the Devil Fruit entrusted onto his son into a powder and feeds it to him through a baby formula allowing his son to have the power he needs to take on the world and run wild and free. Enter, the Second King of the Sea and future Pirate King Naruto D Newgate._

Powerful Naruto, Quake-Quake Naruto. Naruto x Boa Hancock x Tashigi x Fem. Ace (Asami)

* * *

"Push Tsu-chan, I can see his head." a deep voice said as he watched her bring forth a new life into the world.

"Why don't you and I trade places and let you see how much trouble it is to birth a brat that doesn't wanna be born." she growled at him.

"Umamamama Tsu-chan don't get so hostile, his head's out. Give me another push." he told the woman.

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain as she did as her husband told her. In deed the man delivering her child was her husband. This lady was one Tsunade D. Senju who was wed to the second most powerful Pirate since the Pirate King Gol D. Roger, or Gold Roger by the Navy himself, Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate. She was considered the most powerful female Pirate in the world claiming the title as 'Queen of the Pirates' and justly so due to her unique Devil Fruit the Copi-Copi no Mi which allowed her to mimic and use any type of Devil Fruit she desired and seeing as it wasn't classified as a Paramecia, Zoan, or even Logia it had instead been given the title of the 'God-Fruit' due to its unique powers.

It never need be awoken, and it never needed to evolve. It would appear once every thousand years due to the strain it put on the planet when it reformed.

"WAH! WAH!" the sound of the baby just born cried out as Tsunade's husband quickly handed her son over.

Tsunade huffed in exhaustion, "He's perfect. He looks just like you Ed." she said as she looked to her husband.

Edward Newgate sat next to his wife, "I told you it would be a boy." he said smugly as his wife swat him on the arm, "What shall we name him?" he asked her.

"Naruto, its old text from the Void Century for Maelstrom." she said as she handed Naruto over to his father.

"Umamamama A strong name for the future King of the Sea, Maelstrom." he said proudly.

Tsunade gasped as if out of breath, "Ed, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but i am." she said as she took a deep breath.

Edward looked to his wife, "Why is there tragic news when we are so joyous right now he said as he looked at his son with a happy smile, the 57 year old man couldn't be prouder.

"Edward, he tore something on the inside. I can feel it, and I can't treat it." she said as she lay back down, "I know I won't be around much longer but you need to take care of him for me, for us." she told him as she begun to talk weaker.

Edward quickly spun around to face his wife and kneeled down beside her, "Tsu-chan, don't say things like that, I know you'll make it." he told her with tears in his eyes, "Please don't leave me, I can't do this on my own. All children need the love of a mother, the one thing I know I cannot provide for him." he ttold her.

Tsunade smiled as she held his cheek one last time, "I know, but you have to for the both of us Ed. Besides, have you forgotten I am also a doctor." she said weakly, 'Give him the love of a parent I never knew, that we knew back on Sphinx." she said, "I... lov-e y-you." she said before her hand fell and her heart stilled.

"Tsu-chan. Tsunade-chan. T-Tsu-chan..." he said quietly as the tears fell from his eyes, "I will." he told her as he walked over to a rowboat while he looked to his ship in the distance, "I can't... I just can't leave you alone like this Tsu-chan." he told her as he sat his son in the small basket on the rowboat before he walked over to his deceased wife, "I must give comfort to you as you go on your next voyage into the next life." he said as he proceeded to take the next three hours burying her. He would occasionally take the time to check on his son and feed him some baby formula from a bottle meant for newborns. When he finished all that would remain on the lush unmarked island would be a Apple tree with a grave underneath where the engraving on the tree read **'Here lies one Tsunade D. Senju, the Pirate Queen and love of Edward Newgate the Man that even the Ocean fears. Loving wife and a mother who could not provide the love she desired to her son Naruto. May she find peace in the next life.'**

Edward had returned to his ship and told the news to everyone. There was joy, but there was also grief. Tsunade had been a mother to all of them and had no qualms about calling the men her husband recuited her own sons. However there was a silver lining to all of the sadness as his son Marshall Teach walked forward and knelt down before the old man, "Pop's, while it is true that Ma is gone her legacy lives on through our little brother." he said before he sat a box down in front of his captain, "I am sure she would want him to have this, it was something she picked up from Barbarella Island a month before the young ones birth. She said it was meant for him to shake the world." he said as he pulled out a fruit.

However this was no ordinary fruit. The fruit was a light sky blue color like his mothers own and had swirls that were white in color. This fruit is fearsomely reputed to be able to destroy the world, and is considered to be the strongest Devil Fruit within the Paramecia class, having powers no weaker than those of a Logia Devil Fruit. This was the Gura-Gura no Mi or the Quake-Quake and Tremor-Tremor Fruit. Edward took it from Teach's hands, "Did she say what Devil Fruit it was?" he asked silently as a tear fell from his eye. Even in death the love of a mother was still present through this gift.

Teach nodded and handed him a book, "Page 33, that is where it is. I honestly don't think its needed for him just yet, he's to young to ingest something with that much power Pop's." he said as he gently held his offered brother while Edward flipped to the page he was told.

"Umamamama, even though you are gone you still protect your child Tsu-chan." he said with a smile. He looked to the fruit and then to his son, "However, I think you have it wrong Teach, he is the one destined to change the era, no the whole world." he said as he returned the book to Teach while taking his son back, "I need a dehydrator, some baby formula, a mortar and pedestal as well as water mixed with sugar." he said to Teach as he walked into his quarter's, "And make it snappy, we have somewhere to be and I don't want to be caught out here by some lousy marine patrol." he said.

-1 Week later-

Monkey D. Garp shook his head at what he just heard, "Say what! You have to be joking, there is no way I can do that. Especially with how Roger just told me he was going to be a father soon." he said in a hushed tone. This was more then likely the only Marine that any member of the Whitebeard Pirates would consider respecting. He had after all ignored most of the things they had done as it had not hurt anybody except actual scumbags.

Edward nodded his head, "I know, but even you know that I am not the one he should be with. I know his mother meant well by leaving him to me to raise him, but even you know that a ship that could be sunk at a moments notice is not the place for a newborn baby." he said as he place a partially filled baby bottle on the table in front of him, "This holds the power of his mother's last gift in it. Once he finishes ingesting it he will be untouchable. I want him to know, I want him to know that I love him so much I had no choice but to let you take him in." he said as tears filled his eyes once more, "I want him to know I have no right to be his father the way I am." he said quietly.

*Ugh* "Dammit man, your gonna wake the kid up." he said as he rocked the baby in his arms back and forth. Sheesh, first Gold Roger and now Whitebeard. However it was actually a shock that his old friend/enemy had already had a child. Heck it was a shock to hear that both the pirates had a child. Grabbing the bottle he looked at it and saw it had a light blue hue to it, "Alright I'll bite, what's in here anyway?" he asked.

"The crushed form of the Gura-Gura no Mi." he said shocking Garp to his core, "He's already ingested three quarters of it. This is the remaining bit of it in the bottle. I had to give it to him in small doses otherwise it would have killed him." he said honestly.

Garp looked to the pirate, "Are you insane, this kind of power could go straight to his head and make him a mass murderer." he said.

Edward shook his head, "Not if you are the one to raise him. That is why I leave him in your care. I am sorry but I must take my leave." he said standing before he reached into his coat, "Here, it was his mother's. I'm sure she would want him to have it." he said handing Garp a necklace. The necklace was a blue-green crystal that had a small bead on either side of it, "It's one of the things she wanted for him to have besides the Devil Fruit he's ingested." he said as he walked out of the building only to look back once more with tears in his eyes, "Farewell, my son." he said before he vanished once more.

-9 years later-

"Seriously Naru-chan you need to quit getting into scuffles like that. It could get you in serious trouble one day." a elderly woman with, what was once vibrant and was now light, red hair told him.

The young blonde scoffed at that one, "As if, please enlighten me Baa-chan on how I could get in trouble." he said sarcastically.

*BONK*

"OUCH!" the boy cried out, "Baa-chan's fist of love hurt's, your too much like jii-chan." he said as he held his head in pain.

"Oh please that was a love tap." the elderly woman said with a grin. This elderly woman was Garp's baby sister by two year's and her name was Uzumaki D Mito, originally Monkey D Mito. Her husband was a marine but had died in combat just before Naruto's birth.

"Only because you say it was, but we both know that's not true you crazy old bat." the young boy called back.

*BONK*

"OUCH!" he called out again.

"You wanna run that by me again young man?" she asked him.

"N-no baa-chan." he said with a whimper.

Mito nodded her head at the response, "Good, because we have somewhere we need to be today." she said to her grandson, adopted of course.

The young blonde looked to her in confusion, "Are we gonna visit Luffy-kun again? I miss Luffy-kun. We haven't played together in so long." he said happily.

Mito shook her head, "Nope. Today Your Jii-chan has returned on some leave time to train you and one other. Luffy is sick so he won't be able to make it until later." she said with a smile.

Naruto felt his heart drop, "Oh great now I have to deal with two senile old goats." he muttered.

*BONK*

"OUCH!" he cried out as Mito once more hit his head, "Say that again ya cheeky brat." Mito dared him.

-3 hours later-

When the humor and 'Fists of Love' managed to calm down Mito led her grandson to the forest where her big brother usually trained one of three people. One was Naruto himself, the second was Luffy-their biological grandson/nephew, and the third was- "I said can it old man!" a young female voice called out.

"What's that, you said you wanna another fist of love from dear ol grandpa?" a man's voice called out before Naruto heard a cry of pain. Oh yeah, wonder where the old bat learned it from.

"Ouchie, grandpa's fists of love hurt." the little girl whimpered in pain.

"It wouldn't be love if it didn't hurt." the man's voice said before Mito cleared her throat gaining her brother's attention, "Ah little tomato, glad you could make it." he said happily.

***POW* **_"I thought I told you not to call me that." _Mito growled menacingly, _"Ya wanna experience my Fist of Feminine Fury Nee-san?" _she growled enraged. Yeah, definitely got it from the old man.

Garp himself growled as he stood up with a large welt on top of his head, "I'll show you a fist a manly fury ya old dag." he said as he raised his fist.

As this was happening Naruto and the young girl watched with blank faces, "This happens way to often." Naruto mutter's.

"Yeah, and why is it they say they are nothing alike when they are debating which 'fist' is more painful when both hurt like hell?" the young girl asked as Mito jumped at her brother and proceeded to brawl with him even though they were in their early sixties.

"I don't know the answer to that Asami-chan." he said.

"I don't think we ever will." the named Asami said. Though the truth of her name was actually Portgas D. Asami, daughter of the late Pirate King Gol D. Roger. Much like Naruto they did indeed share the initial of D. in their names though they weren't related and held a close bond as friends. However there was a betting pool between their family of when they would get together as teens or young adults. Asami was also the user of a Devil Fruit, it was a Logia Class Devil Fruit known as the Mera-Mera no Mi or the Flame-Flame Fruit. Something that she had found at the market and ate on accident as she thought it was a grape fruit which is her favorite snack and when she explained to her grandfather she was shocked with what it was.

Luffy was soon to eat his own Devil Fruit the Gomu-Gomu no Mi or the Gum-Gum Fruit in the next year, but that was for later.

"Hey old goat's I thought we were here to train!" Naruto called out.

"BONK!"

"POW!"

"Say that again ya brat!/YA WANNA ANOTHER FIST OF LOVE FROM YOUR GRANDPA!" the two elderly warriors yelled out.

Naruto now had two lumps on his head and he cradled it tenderly, "Owwie, why'd I open my big mouth." he said to himself.

-8 Years Later-

Time moved on, and now Naruto stood a impressive 7 foot 6 inches and he was still growing taller. He stood on the rocks while he strapped a couple of swords and a Poleaxe to the boat. Reaching back he dropped a bag of food followed by a satchel of clothing into the bottom of the boat. He sighed as he stood up to his full height, "One year and we can see what the world can offer us together." he said as he turned around. Naruto wears a open-front shirt and black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "N" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts.

A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim (A gift from Asami when they were younger). Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

"Yeah, I hope it's as good as the old man makes it out to be." a feminine voice said.

"Only one way to find out, right Asami?" he asked her as he turned to face her.

"Yeah, I guess so." she said in agreement. Asami has grown into a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length black hair that was very lush and wavy in texture. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Asami also sported rather childish freckles (inherited from her mother), and tended to make a skeptical facial expression by raising her left eyebrow. Interestingly, his facial features were almost akin to his biological father Gol D. Roger in his youth without his mustache; not that she would ever grow one as a woman.

Asami wore a white shirt, which left her abdomen and forearms exposed, held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated by a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings. She also dons a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She has a tattoo on her upper left bicep that spells "ASCE" vertically. The "S" crossed out is a tribute to the friend and brother figure Sabo as that's his jolly roger.

"Don't go yet!" a voice called out causing Naruto to chuckle as he grasped Asami's hand where he saw a younger teen run up to them.

"There he is, just in time Luffy-kun." Naruto said as Luffy came to a stop.

"Phew I made it." Luffy said as Naruto nodded his head.

"Well I was actually about to head out and make a name for myself, glad you stopped by little brother." Naruto said as he ruffled the young teens hair.

"Are you really gonna try and become one of the Yonko, Naruto?" Luffy asked.

"Only one way to find out, and that is by doing." he said to Luffy.

"Alright alright don't let that ego go to your head." Asami said as she let go of his hand and put Luffy next to him, "Glad I brought a camera with me so we could have some pictures." she said as she pulled the device out and pulled it up to hr eye as she watched the two 'brothers' wrap their arms around one another and grinned widely. Snappig the picture she handed it to Luffy so he could take one of them together before he left. However in a surprising twist she grabbed Naruto by the cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss shocking him and Luffy who had just pressed the butting the second their lips had met. Ah that one was definitely going on the wall.

Finally she put the camera on a timer and they took one with all three of them in it all grinning as the camera snapped. Asami smiled softly as she looked at the last picture, "Thar's the third one. You sure you wont stay until I get them printed?" she asked him.

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I'll get them when we meet up again in the future. Besides, who says we won't find one another on the vast waters of the open sea?" he questioned as he jumped on his little boat, "Well I'm heading out." he called back as he raised his sail, "You guy's take care alright and don't cause trouble." he said as the breeze caught him and begun to pull him away.

"By Naruto" Luffy called out to him as he waved goodbye.

"Don't get to reckless out there Naruto." Asami said.

"That's a Pirate's life." Naruto responded with a laugh. With that the wind carried him further and further away. Looking to the horizon he grinned, "Now then, show me that horizon." he said to himself as he pulled out a compass the whirled around a bit before pointing in a random direction, "Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh, and really bad eggs." he muttered to himself before he snapped the compass shut, "Drink up me hearty's yo ho." he sung as he turned his boat.

-3 months later-

Garp was in Marineford when he got a call from Sengoku himself and was called to the mans office, however when he got there he did not expect to be handed a newspaper with a extremely surprising article on the front, "THAT BASTARD, I TAUGHT HIM BETTER THEN THIS!" he yelled out, "WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN HE'LL RECIEVE THE FIST OF KNOWLEDGE WHERE HE BETTER GET BACK ON TRACK!" he yelled out.

Sengoku chuckled, "I figured you would have said that." he said.

Garp glowered at the man, "Now is not he time for jokes Sengoku. I have to go teach my grandson a lesson." he said.

"You wont be able to find him, he does his things at night." he informed the raging grandfather who halted his rant with a 'Eh' while he looked to Sengoku.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"He commands a ship that is painted black as night and flies black sails so he wont be seen. We sent him a offer to join the warlords, but he simply said that it wasn't his calling as he had something to do. He is trying to gain recognition, I assume to draw his father out if what you told me is true." Sengoku said.

Garp sighed, "That god damned son' bitch better know what he's doing. If he get's killed then it's on him." he said to Sengoku who nodded in agreement.

-Moby Dick-

UMAMAMAMA, now this kid has style, a bit flashy but style." the most powerful pirate in the world laughed.

"What's up Pop's?" a tall and slender man with a tattoo on his chest asked. He had blonde hair and wore a purple shirt. This was Whitebeard's First Division Commander and right hand man, Marco.

Handing the man the paper he grinned some more, "Tell me Marco, what do you think of him. He's grown to be a strong character." Whitebeard said.

"Naruto D. Newgate, bounty of 550,000,000! Geez, this guy's a monster. Wait, Devil Fruit is the...Oi Pop's is this for real? Is this really our little brother?" he asked excitedly drawing the other member's of the Whitebeard Pirates around him to look at the paper where chatter begun to filter around.

"It is indeed, I think he's trying to make a statement to us." Whitebeard said as he drunk more alcohol.

"I think we need to meet him to see what he's capable of." Marco said.

"All in due time, all in due time." Whitebeard said.

-With Naruto-

Having made port Naruto looked to his second in command, "Make sure nobody comes near my ship, and if I come back and this ship is gone I'll hunt you down and gut ya." he said to the man.

"Aye sir, I'll keep the Pearl parked right here." the man said.

"Good on ya Master Gibbs." Naruto said as he got off his ship and looked to a building that held a black flag with a skull that had a mustache with a cross made of bones, "I hope the old man gets the message." he muttered to himself. Looking around he walked over to a table and sat down. When the waitress walked over and got his orer he waited once more until he got his meal.

"Looky here boy's, some hot shot wannabe pirate just shows up here in Whitebeards territory like he owns the place." a voice called out as Naruto was surrounded by wannabe thugs.

"I would rethink what your about to do." Naruto warned him.

"And why is that kid, you may have the old dogs last name but that is more then likely a facade to get bonus points from the government." the thug said as he broke a bottle and walked behind Naruto.

"Like I said, I would rethink what your about to do." he warned him once more.

"You little shit, you think that just cause you have a bounty, your a hotshot don't ya." the thug growled as he hefted the bottle up.

"I warned you." Naruto said as all of a sudden the man found himself being flung back by unknown means that also caused the entire bar to shake violently which caused other patrons to fall out of their seats.

"W-What was that?" the thug asked as he got back to his feet ignoring the booze that covered him.

Naruto finished his meal and stood up, "Let me paint in black and white for you." he said as he turned around to face the thug and his floozies, "My name is Naruto D. Senju Newgate. I am the son of Tsunade Senju the Queen of the Pirates and Edward Whitebeard Newgate, I don't take kindly to being called a fake and any who try and hurt other's for no apparent reason. And another thing, that was the power of my devil fruit, the Gura-Gura no Mi. If you had read any of the paper's you would know that I also captain a ship called the Black Pearl. I am here to recruit some misbegotten souls to work my ship or maybe I'll just leave and take my payment with me." he said as he pulled out a sack and dropped it onto the table where golden coins spilled out.

"Well cap'n I think I just might have to join up and lt ya see what this worthless sea-dog can actually do." a man with a white long sleeve shirt and a black vest with a old fashioned pirate cap on his head said as he sat down next to him, "The names Scrum, but you can call me... Scrum." he said with a laugh at the end.

"Well then, welcome aboard then Mr. Scrum." Naruto said as he took three coins and put them in the man's hand, "The more loot we get, the more that you get paid. We all work the same amount and earn the same amount." Naruto said.

I very much like the sound of that Cap'n, but I be beggin your pardon if I say I don't do menial chores like some these other dogs do, I work best as a Quartermaster." Scrum stated.

Naruto shrugged and tossed him two more coins, "Well then Mr Quartermaster, we best make sure you are properly equipped Aye?" Naruto questioned.

"That be best idea, Aye." Scrum agreed.

"Who else would like to go out and seek fortune while living by their own rules instead of the governments lousy ways. Who wants to earn their living by working their backs to the breaking point with the sweat that be on their brows while also seeking glory at the same time?" Naruto asked loudly getting loud yells pf approval as some other's walked up and collected their three coins from Naruto, "Alright you scurvy dogs go load up. There be places to go, people to see, women to make fall in love with us and Treasure and glory to find." he ordered, "Mr Scrum, I expect a fully stocked armory on board my ship at all times with full munitions for the guns as well as powder." he said as he handed the man a dozen gold coins, "Best not take to long or we might leave ya." he said as he walked out.

"Aye cap'n, I'll be done within half an hour." he called back as he walked to the arms dealer.

XxX

"Welcome back Cap'n, the Pearl is still parked where I said she'd be as ya ordered." Gibbs stated.

"Aye I see that." Naruto said as he walked towards his quarter's.

"What be the course Cap'n?" he asked Naruto.

"We wait until the men come, I have a new quartermaster coming with munitions and supplies for the Pearl and I have somebody bringing food and charts within a half hour." he said to Gibbs as he opened the door to his quarter's, "Come on in Mr Gibbs, we have things to discuss." he said to the man.

"Aye sir." the man said following Naruto.

"So Mr. Gibbs, be there any stories you can give me so I can keep me word to the men. Treasure, places of fortune and the likes." Naruto said as Gibbs closed the door.

"Well I can't say if there be any I can call off the tip of me tongue, but I have heard tales of a map known as the Mao Kun that leads to the place one desires most. It is in the Calm Belt at Amazon Lily." he said to his captain.

"Amazon Lily, that is a Isle of women, men haters all of them. Why would a island of women hold a map that is sometimes referred as the Navigational Charts to the Land of the Dead? A map that can be used to locate some of the world's more obscure and mystical places. A map with no fixed points at all whatsoever I might add as it uses meridian arcs, equatorial divisions, geographic landmarks and magic keys to guide one's spiritual passage. A chart that only takes into account the role of chance, fate and the supernatural in mortal affairs. A map that is prized above all other charts or maps. That map?" he asked.

"Precisely." Gibbs said.

"This is gonna bite me in the ass. We have the fastest ship in the whole sea, and we're gonna go try to find a map that leads us to lord only knows where." Naruto muttered as he removed his shirt and put a vest on before he grabbed a stirp of cloth and tied it around his head.

"That my be cap'n, but this is also a journey to see where the sea takes us." Gibbs said.

"Aye, that be true." Naruto said as he strapped the two large demonic looking swords to his hips while his poleaxe was strapped to his back.

Nearly a hour later Naruto stood on the deck of the Black Pearl and watched as supplies were loaded onto his ship. Cannonballs, Black Powder, Chain-hooks (The cannonballs with chains welded to them), Rum, Food and some other things. Clearing his throat he gave a call of "Scrum." which called the short man over to him.

"Aye cap'n." the man said.

"How much were you able to procure with the coin I had given to you?" he asked the man.

"More then enough to fill the stores with a bit extra on the side. We're a bit over on the munitions and powder though." he said.

"What about food and other provisions?" Naruto questioned as he walked up the stairs to the steering wheel.

"Enough to fill our supplies for the next month, but as you know things don't last long at sea." he said.

"Which is why I also had a refrigerator installed into the storage room to keep the food preserved long enough to make sure we don't regret it." Naruto said to the man as he took hold of the wheel as one of the men shouted 'All loaded' showing they were ready to depart, "Alright cast off those lines, get me some speed. I wanna be at sea within ten minutes." he ordered.

"Uh, cap'n I hate to sound a bit rude, but where are we heading?" Scrum asked.

"Amazon Lily, they have something we need if we want to make our adventures a bit easier and less boring." he said.

"You talking about that supernatural map all men desire but can't have because the Map Holder is too stingy?" Scrum asked him.

"Just because someone is stingy, does not mean they cannot be bargained with Mr Scrum." he said.

"Not stingy, greedy." Scrum clarified, "She is so greedy she makes the sea turn green with disgust." he clarified in a whisper.

"Like I said, people can be bargained with. Don't worry, we got this." he said.

-3 weeks later-

"Ugh, does this sluggish nightmare end. We've been in the calm belt for nearly a week and a half now and we're no closer to getting to the island of Amazon Lily." Naruto moaned.

"STARBOARD BOW, SOMETHING'S APPROACHING!" the lookout called out.

Pulling out a spyglass Naruto looked through it and scanned until he saw a ship being pulled by two large Sea Kings. Lowering it he quickly puled it back up and looked through it to make sure he wasn't seeing things, "Well that's not something you see everyday." he said to himself. The ship pulled itself up next to the Pearl and stopped. Naruto walked over to the railing and gave a wave, "Ahoy there." he called out kindly.

"Ugh, men." a woman muttered. Yep, man hater's.

Naruto walked down the steps as a woman walked up to the railing of her ship. She has a well proportioned figure compared to her abnormal and huge sisters. She is very tall and slender with long black hair that extends past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin and shows off her high forehead, dark brown eyes with long, voluminous eyelashes and pale skin. Like most of the females on her ship she has a narrow waist and very large breasts. If what he was seeing was right, then her three measurements were B111-W61-H91 (B 43.7" - W 24.02" - H 35.83"). For attire she wore a revealing red blouse that showed much of her chest and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs with the green symbol of the Kuja adorned on it, along with a white cape sporting epaulets more commonly found on the jackets of high-ranking Marines, and red high heel pumps. She appeared to be in her late teens or early twenties.

"Why hello there." She greeted in a sultry voice towards him.

"Hello ma'am." Naruto said with a short bow of the head towards her.

"My my, it seems that you're in quite the bind here." the woman said.

Naruto looked behind him and the back at the beauty, "Well yes and no." he told her, "See we're on our way to the Island of Amazon Lily to negotiate with them for a map they have. Thing is, we've been stuck here with hardly any movement and we're starting to run a little low on supplies." he told her honestly.

"Oh my, that does sound troubling. Perhaps I could help you out." she said with a sexy smile at the end.

Naruto sighed in relief, "Thank you madam, you have no idea what this means for us." he told her.

"However, before we do any of that, I would like it if you could hand over all your valuables and treasure." she ordered.

Naruto went from grateful to confused in a split second, "Eh, come again?" he questioned her.

"Hand over all your valuable items as well as your treasure." she ordered as she watched the men went to do as she ordered.

"Belay that order." Naruto yelled out, only to growl when his men ignored him. He turned to look at the woman, "Who in the hell do you think you are to order the men of my crew around like they belong to you, they are not slaves or toys." he growled out causing the woman to lightly flinch at his words.

"My name is Boa Hancock, I'm queen of Amazon Lily. I tell you disgusting men to do what I say because I'm beautiful." he said to him.

"Yeah, on the outside. Inside your nothing but a snake and a bitch." he said causing the women to gasp in shock, "I though you were a true beauty for wanting to help us negotiate for a map known as the Mao Kun so we could have a true adventure, but now I see I was wrong." he said.

"Here you go miss, all the cap'n's gold." Scrum said holding out a 'very' large bag for her to take, only for it to be snatched back by Naruto.

"Are you all insane, she's using her looks to get you to listen to her. If her name is Boa Hancock, then you all know she is the user of the Mero-Mero no Mi and uses that power over anyone who holds lustful thoughts to order people around. Have you men no pride to stand up for yourselves when a woman order's you around like a mother does her child?" he questioned his crew.

The men looked sheepish as Gibbs shook his head, "Sorry cap'n." he muttered.

"Put it all back and stay in your quarter's the lot of you while I talk to this swine of a woman." he ordered the men who rushed off to put it back as ordered.

"He called Hebihime a swine, how dare he?" a woman asked in shock.

"How can he resist Hebihime's charm, is this the power of a man?" another asked.

"This man has some nerves on him to say that to Hebihime." a third woman growled.

Naruto growled as he shot a hand into the air causing a crack followed by a "BOOM!" that shut the women up, "Enough with this nonsense." he ordered, "Look Miss Boa, are you willing to negotiate 30,000,000 Beli for the use of your map as well as 5% cut of all the treasure we find with this map of yours or not? If so then please lead me to your home so I can negotiate with the Map Holder. If not then give us the supplies we need, paid for of course, to get the hell out of this forsaken sea." he said urgently.

Boa stopped the muttering women with a wave of her hand. She looked at him with a calculating gaze for a moment, "Why are you so interested int the sacred map Mao Kun?" she asked.

"We seek adventure, glory, fortune, and maybe cause a bit of mischief along the way. And if it is possible, maybe a base of operations we can call our own." he said honestly.

Boa stepped forward and threw her legs over the railings of her ship and then over the Pearl's own. Naruto stood firm in his spot as Boa studied him more closely, "You are not like other men." she stated.

"I know, what about it?" he questioned.

"I see you are honorable to those who work under you, and you are even willing to stand up to one of the Seven Warlord's such as myself. Yet you also respect women and do not see them as mere toys." she said.

"Well I was raised by my grandmother, adopted of course." he said.

Boa sighed as she looked to her crew, "Prepare to tow them behind us. We make way towards Amazon Lily." she ordered shocking them all.

"Why Hebihime?" a large woman with orange hair asked her.

"Because I said so that's why." she stated.

"Yes Hebihime, right away." the woman said as they tied ropes to the ship.

Boa looked to the shocked Naruto, "What?" she asked.

"Why do this? Why are you guys helping us, I thought you people hated men?" he asked her.

"We do, however I will simply answer by telling you that it was your eyes." she said.

"My eyes, what about them?" he asked her.

"When I looked into your eyes I didn't see the typical things I would usually see when I spoke to a man before I robbed them blind. Your eyes are honest, and they carry a sort of look that makes me compelled to follow you. I want to see with my own eyes if trusting you was a good call." she said to him.

"Even after I called you those disrespectful names?" he asked her.

"Yes, even after you called me those disrespectful names." she said, "Though you didn't have to be so blunt about it ya'know." she said to him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, that was a dick move on my part. I apologize for the words I said and the names I called you." he said to her.

Boa nodded her head as several grappling hooks attached themselves to the Black Pearl. She jumped down onto the Pearl and looked at the ship in a bit of curiosity, "Can I ask you something?' she asked him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder's, "I don't see why not, I mean it wont harm me in the long run." he told her.

Boa nodded her head before she looked to him, "How is it that you came to acquire such a powerful ship as this one? I have heard legends and stories of a black ship with sails that were black as a moonless night. I also heard it was so fast that it could outrun any ship in the world. I am just curious as to how you have one that is described in the legends?" she asked him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he walked up to the railings to secure the hooks and answered, "Nothing to it really. When I first started out on my journey to become a pirate I had a small little raft/dingy/lifeboat thing that I used to see where the wind would take me. About a week into my journey at sea, I am out of food and soon to run out of water and all i have on me to keep my belly full is a simple fishing rod that I used to bring in large fish I caught on the line. Well It is the dawn of the seventh or eight day at sea, and all of a sudden I see this shadow loom over me in the form of a ship that is painted black as night as were the sail's which were utterly tattered and frayed." he said.

"The old captain, like fifty or sixty years old, on the ship, a man by the name of Hector Barbossa fishes me out the water and says, "Well look what we have here gent's, a man cast away at sea with ne'er a place to go." in a thick accent similar to one for Rosalinda Isle or even North Blue. He looks to me and says, "What be your name lad?" and I simply said that I was Naruto Newgate and I was out on the sea to begin a life of Piracy and to leave my mark on the world." he said with a snort before he composes himself, "The man looks to me and says, "Well lad, ye have found the right vessel to start making yer mark as I be looking for a place to retire my weary bones. I not be getting any younger and as I knew a man and his wife by the last name of Newgate, I feel I owe a bit of a debt to him for helping me stake a place in the world of Piracy. I'll make ye a deal boy, if ya manage to impress me on these next dozen upcoming raids with your leadership over the crew I'll think 'bout making ye captain of the Pearl." he said.

Naruto continues, "Old man Barbossa looked to his crew and said, "If any of ye have a problem with making this here lad my temporary first mate for the upcoming raids, best speak now or forever hold your tongue." and so one of his crewmen walk up and says, "Aye I've got a prob'em with that. I been your mate for ten years and not once have ye taken up a first mate. This boy come up and all of a sudden he is the temporary first mate in a moments notice. I be taking that position before he dos Cap'n." and this sets the old man into laughter where he says, "Well then, best make a solution to this prob'em then." and he looks to me and pulls out a pistol before he points it to the man and pulls the trigger with no remorse and says, "There, now there be no problems now son." and I am in shock he just kills the man." Naruto says as he finishes securing the hooks.

Boa nods her head, "And I assume after all the raids you managed to convince him of handing the ship oer to you." she says as she gets a 'iffy' motion from the young mans hand, "Oh, so what happened?" she asked.

"Well when we got done with all the raids and I had been given my share of the gold from old man Barbossa, he gave me one last job." he said to her.

"Well, what was it?" she questioned him.

"He said, "Ye need to discover the wonder's of the world when I could not. There be treasures out there worth more then any piece of gold, treasures out there which will open the eyes of mankind, and will bring the government down to its knees and will paint the Celestial Dragon's in a light worse then any other. I want you to discover these treasures, and I want you to expose them to the world. But first you need the map." and so I of course asked him what type of map I needed and he simply told me to locate a man by the name of Joshamee Gibbs and ask him 'bout the map that all men desire. So it took me a month and a half to locate him and then a few weeks ago I asked him about the map and he said it was located at your island." he told her.

"Of course Barbossa gave me hints of the map when I was learning how to captain the Black Pearl by saying things like, "A map of the supernatural. Made to show the likes of gods and demons. A map that is not as concrete to this world as it is the next. A map between this life and the next. It is a map of the entire sea, one that any man would pay billion's or even trillions to obtain as it is the only complete map of the world." and then he said the Mao Kun was the only map that didn't use normal charts as it was a chart of any and all sea's to the world. So when I heard Gibbs say that the map was in the Amazon Lily's possession I decided to ask your leader if I could proposition it for a price as well as pay for its use. But seeing as you are the leader, I had to try regardless." he said.

Boa nodded her head, "When we reach Amazon Lily, I will let you know when the Map Bearer will speak to you. Until then you must stay on your ship." she said as she hopped over to her own.

"Noted." he told himself as he went to his own quarters.

-The next day-

Having docked at Amazon Lily, Naruto waited for what felt like eternity until he heard a knock on his door where he opened it to see the woman with orange hair standing before him, "Uh hi." he greeted her.

The woman said nothing for a moment until, "Hebihime wishes to speak with you and you alone." she told him before she begun to walk away, "Please follow me and do not venture off on your own, the warriors of the island will shoot you and kill you without hesitation." she told him seriously.

"Noted, thanks for the tip." he told her, only to receive no answer. As he followed behind the woman Naruto heard the mutter's of the island inhabitants and nearly growled at them to shut them up, but decided not to as it would possibly paint him in a bad light. When the orange haired woman led him into a small house Naruto noticed that the only person there besides his guide was Boa herself and a old woman who looked nearly a thousand years old in his opinion.

Boa nodded her head to the orange haired woman and dismissed her before looking to Naruto, "I am gld you heeded the warnings." she told him before motioning to the elderly woman, "This here is elder Nyon who is the current guardian of the Mao Kun map." she said to him before she turned to the elderly woman, "Elder Nyon, this is the man I spoke to you about, the one who wishes to make a proposition for the Mao Kun map." she said reverently.

Elder Nyon looked at Naruto for a moment before she spoke in a tone that Naruto understood came from years of leading and ordering people around, but carried a wisdom not many had, "Nyo you want to use the Mao Kun Map. I have heard from Boa-chan the Nyo showed the makings of a trustworthy man, but as far as I can see Nyo are a rookie in the ways of true piracy. If Pirate King Gold Roger were to come he would have us nearly thirty times the amount Nyo made to us. Tell me why should I give it to Nyo?" she demanded.

"I don't seek to take over the world if that's what you mean." Naruto stated, "And honestly I only need to use the map to discover what all men seek." he said to her.

Elder Nyon cocked her head to the side as she looked to him, "Nyo~, and what is it that Nyo seek?" she questioned.

Naruto shrugged, "To see if the world is really all it's cracked up to be. To know what lies beyond the horizon as well as to find a place in this world. From what I know of my father, men are the captains of their own ship and thus are the ones who forge their own destiny. I wanna see if it's my destiny to see if the things about this world hold merit, or if I should be the one to destroy either all the pirates on the sea or the World Government and the Celestial Dragon's." he said honestly, missing the flinch from Boa when he mentioned the Celestial Dragon's.

For nearly an hour Elder Nyon was silent as was Naruto and Boa. Finally she looked to Boa and spoke, "Boa, Nyo shall go as the caretaker of the Mao Kun Map. If this man should in fact prove worthy, then stick with him and his crew. If not return here immediately with all payments required and offered." she told the shocked woman.

"B-But Elder Nyon, what about the people of Amazon Lily, the women here need a leader. I cannot go on a journey and lead the people if I am out at sea for who knows how long." she said in shock.

Nyon looked to her, "If the man is being honest, then Nyo must see if he is a worthy man of choice for seeing if his thought holds merit. I expect Nyo to go and see these places, and if you can-have fun." she said handing the Mao Kun to her, "Take care Pirate Empress, and make sure Nyo don't get killed out there. I will take care of the island like I did before you took over until your return." she said with a smile.

Boa nodded and looked to Naruto, "Uh, oh uh-so shall we get going?" she asked nervously.

Naruto gulped and shrugged his shoulder's, "I guess, I mean if there is anything you need to get then go ahead and go get it. I will have the men get the supplies and we will make way to a point the finally takes us." he said as she nodded.

"Ok, so about fifteen minutes then?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

Returning to the Black Pearl Naruto begun to order his crew to get ready. Having stocked up and gathered a higher amount of resources for them to make long journey's, nearly three months of food thanks to a upgrade to the refrigerator that would preserve the food, they only needed to wait for Hancock to return with the map with her. Naruto had told Gibbs what had happened and had decided to make her the navigator for his crew until they had discovered all they could. Now Naruto stood on deck at the helm where he saw Hancock arrive with several women behind her. Jumping over the railing he landed in front of her andgave a polite wave, "Hey Hancock, what's all this for?" he asked pointing to the entourage behind her.

"Oh, they're bringing some things." she said pointing to the five women behind her, each carrying two suitcases. Behind her was her ever so present companion Salome, "Some of the suitcases they carry are clothes, some are just charts and maps we may need to see if we are on a proper course that were given to me by Elder Nyon." she said as Naruto nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have decided to make you the Navigator for the Black Pearl as it was your elder that let us prerequisite the Mao Kun for our travel's like Pirate King Gol D. Roger did in the past." he told her.

"Oh no I don't mind, to be honest I was kinda expecting it." she said politely.

Naruto nodded, "Well I had Gibbs clean up the extra room next door to his for you. No body should bother you as you will be the only one occupying the room. If you would like I could take you to your quarter's below deck. They are right next to my First Mate Gibbs's own. The rest of the crew sleep on the third deck. As of right now, all we need are a decent cook, a doctor like I heard my mother was, and a guy with a giant cleaver and no eyebrows that wears bandages over his face." he said.

Boa raised a brow, A man with a giant cleaver?" she questioned, "Why would there be a man with a giant cleaver?" she asked him.

Naruto tapped his nose, "Sorry princess, that's a secret for later. Now, would you allow me to show you to your quarter's?" he asked her.

Boa nodded her head, "Indeed. Thank you." she told him. Naruto nodded and walked over to the stairwell with Boa and her people following. When they reached Boa's room he opened the door to reveal a spacious room with a large bed by a porthole. There were candles at a desk to light the room up during the night when she needed to plot a course as well as other things she would need. Boa nodded her head and pointed out where she wanted her things before the group left.

"So is this good enough or do we need to redecorate?" Naruto questioned.

"No, no it's fine as it is. It's a bit bigger then I expected but I can take comfort in that." she said.

"Thank you for being honest." he said.

"Your welcome." she told him before taking a breath, "Naruto-san can I ask you something?" she asked him.

Naruto gave a shrug, "Go ahead, It is best we actually get to know each other while we go on this enlightening journey anyways so fire away." he told her.

Boa cleard her throat, "Actually I have several questions. Earlier when we first met and I ordered your men to give me everything on board, how did you resist my Devil Fruit ability?" she asked him.

"Well, my grandfather taught me to look underneath the underneath, basically he taught me to observe the situation before I did anything. I was charmed by your beauty when I first saw you but I kept m guard up knowing what the women from here were known for. When you gave the order to hand over any and all valuables I resisted fully once I got over my confusion." he told her honestly.

Boa nodded her head in understanding, "Ok I understand that much. I understand that you might have a Devil Fruit ability from what I saw when you shut everyone up earlier. Can you tell what that was?" she asked him.

"Well you would be correct in assuming that I have a Devil Fruit ability. When I was born, my mother died due to complications during my birth. My father was in greif from what I was told by my adoptive grandfather figure and asked him to raise me. However before he even went to my grandfather he was given a fruit my mother must have wanted me to get when I was older, so that I could most likely grow with my powers as I grew up with proper control over them." he told her.

"What was the Devil Fruit she gave you, it must have been important to you if she wnet through the trouble to get it." Boa said.

"Well, it was actually my father who gave it to me. When he returned to his ship after I was born, one of his subordinates came up to him with it in his hands apparently and told him what it was. When he took it he ground it up into a fine powder and mixed it with my baby formula at the time and then fed it to me merely hours after I was born. Apparently it was my grandfather who finished giving it to me because I remember him saying it wasn't right to feed a baby ground up devil fruits." he said. He took a deep breath, "As for the Devil Fruit I was given, it was called the GUra-Gura no Mi or what would translate as the Quake-Quake fruit making me a Quake man." he told her.

Boa felt her eyes widen, "Oh my, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried into your life like that." she apologized.

Naruto waved her off, "Bah, it's alright. I got over it a long time ago." he told her.

"Can I ask you who your parents are?" she asked him.

Naruto gave a careless shrug, "I don't see the harm in telling you. My mother was Tsunade D. Senju the Pirate Queen and my father is Edward Newgate, otherwise known as Whitebeard." he told her.

Boa felt her eyes widen in complete shock, "W-What! Your the son of Tsunade-sama?" she cried out.

"And Whitebeard, you know the strongest man in the world." he told her.

Boa didn't say anything as she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she passed out.

* * *

**And there you have it. Tell me what you think and I will see you all later.**

**Now I didn't go through the entire Amazon Lily arc because that would be a waste of time so I decided to make Boa less of a blonde (Even though she has dark hair she can be extremely dense like a blonde) and more of a succubus type of character that uses her charms more then her own devil fruit abilities. **

**So yes we are hinting that a certain Demon of the Mist might be making an appearance in the story. I wonder how that'll come about. Now before people get all pissy about it I will say that other characters deemed 'Important' will in fact make their own debut into the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we are back. Wont waste words so enjoy. Now someone gave me an idea from what happened in the first chapter with Tsunade but I don't want to say anything now because that'll ruin it for when the marineford arc comes in so I don't want to say anything so it's a hush-hush thing right now do enjoy this chapter though I wrote it just for you guys.**

* * *

The Black Pearl sailed steadily through the open sea now that it had gotten out of the calm belt. Naruto stood at the helm with Boa as he looked forward towards the sea with a gleam of adventure in his eye. Looking to his right where his new navigator stood at a table with the Mao Kun he cleared his throat garnering her attention, "So where to Hancock?" he asked her.

Boa raised a finger and told him to wait a moment as she turned some of the pieces to the map where some words intersected and she saw a clear picture for the first time. She looked to him and quoted the small words, "Well I just linked a picture and there is a small quote here that says, 'The mist will lead the way' but even then I'm confused by it's meaning. Can you guess what it means?" she asked him as Naruto ordered Scrum to the wheel.

Looking at the map he was initially confused until he tapped a island, "Isle of Mist. The birth place of the Smoke-Smoke Fruit, Iron-Iron Fruit, Forest-Forest Fruit, Flame-Flame Fruit, Dark-Dark Fruit, Ash-Ash Fruit, Poison-Poison Fruit, Zoan Class Phoenix; Mammoth; Dragon; Fox; Bhudda; Ox; Tanuki, Bone-Bone Fruit, Ice-Ice Fruit, Mist-Mist Fruit, my old mans Sea-Sea Fruit as well as my own Quake-Quake fruit, my baby brothers Gum-Gum Fruit and more. It's the only one that isn't either cut in half or misnamed on the map as there are several complete islands, but all have wrong names. We have to go there to see the next part of the puzzle through. And if fortune favors us, we'll find the clue we need there." he said as he looked up.

Boa looked at the map and then at Naruto, "But that Isle is nearly two months away in the Grand Line. It'll take multiple stops on islands as well as take days for the log pose to reset itself." she said.

Naruto shrugged, "Hey the part of a journey is making way, not the destination itself. Luckily we don't need to do multiple island jumps to reach the Grand Line and then the Isle of Mist. We need to make two or maybe even three at the least with there being five to six being the most." he said to her.

"And how would you know that?" she asked him.

"Honestly, it's a hunch." he told her.

Hancock groaned, "That's not what I meant and you know it." she said, "Honestly I'm starting to question why I considered allowing this idea of yours to sway me." she said as she crossed her arms underneath her bust.

Naruto shrugged, "Hey, that was all you. I had nothing to do with your thought process. But if you want the truth from me, it's because my grandfather taught me a secret to navigate the Grand Line when I was little." he told her.

Boa shrugged her shoulder's, "If it get's us there faster then let's hear it." she told him.

"Well I say ignore the Log Pose," he said taking it from her and putting it on a table, "and we follow the sun, and we plot by the stars at night. When we reach a island we then plot a course to the island closest to the Isle of Mist. Simple, easy and much quicker then waiting for the log pose to reset itself. Shaves a good month and a half off the trip." he told her as he pulled out his compass where it pointed in a direction causing him to turn the wheel.

Boa had to admit, it sounded far better then what she had initially thought, "So tell me something, what's with that compass. Is it broken or something. I mean I have seen you pull it out and open it, but I've never seen it point to a actual northern point like it should." she said.

Naruto waved her over to him. She calmly did walk over where he handed it to her, "This compass is no ordinary compass." he told her as she watched the head of the compass spin uncontrollably, "This compass belonged to my adoptive grandfather Monkey D. Garp who in turn gave it to me when his son didn't want it." he said softly, "He told me that this compass was a incredibly special tool that could be the greatest in the world in which that could save it if need be, or a tool for the worlds destruction. He got it off of Gol D. Roger himself before his execution. From what he told my grandfather, this compass was enchanted by a Shaman or a voodoo man from a unknown isle of the world." he told her.

Boa rolled her eyes as she grasped it in her hands, "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find, with a compass that doesn't work?" she asked him.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we?" he told her.

"That doesn't make any sense, the compass is supposed to point north isn't it?" she asked him.

"Not this one. See, this compass is... unique for a lack of better term." he told her.

"Unique meaning broken?" she asked him.

Naruto laughed at that one before she shook his head, "Alright then how bout this. Think of something you have desired most in the world. Feel it inside yourself and then look at the heading that you are given. That is where it'll point." he told her softly.

Boa rolled her eyes, "Alright, say I believe you, how will I know if it pointing to the one thing I desire most?" he told her.

Naruto smirked, "Once it has the heading for what you desire, it'll follow it until your practically on top of it. If it's a person and they are close by it'll follow their movements. Try it out I'm gonna go talk to Gibbs." he told her before returning to the helm of the ship.

Boa rolls her eyes as she looks to the compass. She watches as the point continues to spin without showing any sign of stopping. She then decides to humor it and desires a life companion. Something that was forbidden on the Amazon Lily Isle as men were deemed evil. She feels her eyebrow quirk curiously when she sees it stop spinning erratically before it spins to her left. Following the heading of the compass where she sees that it is pointing to the captain, Naruto.

...

...

That's messed up. She hardly knows him and supposedly the compass deems him as her life partner.

She wouldn't believe it, not for a long time.

She then looks at her charts and maps and focuses on the Ilse of Mist, and watches as the compass slowly points to the east in which they were traveling. Before she could look up, a shout of "SHIP ABROAD SIR!" draws everyone's attention, "Its a Marine vessel, Buster Call class." The man in the crows nest proclaims.

Naruto grabs a telescope and looks around and spots the ship...

Right in front of them. With a growl Naruto orders Boa into her room and then orders for all the sails to be lowered, "Full sails, get the wind into our backs and get us out of here. There's two admirals on that thing." He ordered as the crew followed his orders.

However, before they could pick up any real speed, what appeared to be large balls of fire that resembled a Mortar were shot into the air to the point they were above the clouds where a shout of "MORTAR SHOTS INBOUND!" was heard across the ship. Naruto had just enough time to give a shout and shoot his fist into the air and create a large blast to deflect one of the falling balls, which were revealed to be fists of magma from impacting the ship as the rest rained down on the sea around them. Which in in turn caused the sea to begin not only boil, but made it begin to run rampant as Naruto gave a growl as he ran to the front of the ship.

Raising his hands into the air he curls his fingers and gives a yank downward.

On the buster call ship, Akainu and Kizaru watch with calculating eyes as the Meteor Volcano technique is deflected and then see as a man runs from the helm up to the front of the ship. Sakazuki snarls, "Fuckin pirates think that just because they blocked my technique they can get away. Justice will not be stopped today. Mark my words. Ready to board." He ordered the marines.

However, he didn't expect the sea to suddenly go haywire and start to turn. He felt his eyes widen when he turns around and watches as large slabs of the ocean rise high into the sky while the ship is dragged towards the Pearl. So the captain was a Devil Fruit user was he, well that explained why he was able to deflect the magma fist.

The two ships collided, and a shout of "FIRE!" Was heard as the Black Pearl unleashed a heavy salvo of cannons into the side of the buster call causing the large ship to shake as it was pummeled by the heavy steel cannons from the Pearl repeatedly. With no time to waste the pirates grabbed a rope and swung over to the enemy ship and begun to fight them on their own turf.

As this happened, the Buster call unleashed several cannons into the Pearl, only for the cannons to bounce off the ancient gaiain wood of her hull. For those who don't know what exactly gaiain wood is, it is a type of tree that is said to grow for over 1000 years on a volcanic island that has yet to erupt. The trees were once known as Iron-bark Trees, but thanks in part to the extremely fertile soil, their hard bark and wood grew in strength that not even steel cannonballs fired at 300 miles per hour could even remotely try to dent them. Marines proceeded to swing over and fight the pirates. Among those marines was one Admiral Sakazuki.

Spotting a mop of blonde hair running around and striking down his men he gave a yell and leapt at him as his arm transformed into magma. However, as he neared the blonde, a fist impacted the air and blasted him away where he crashed into the mast and then through it. Shots flew threw the air as swords clashed and devil fruit powers ran amok. Naruto saw what he had done to the admiral and smirked as he leapt on to the slightly larger Buster Call ship where he begun to blast away his enemies before he made his way down below the decks to the brig to see if there was anyone he could help and add to his crew.

As it was, he was lucky to see one man sitting in a cell. The man in the cell is an extremely tall, large, and muscular man with short spiky crimson hair and two symmetric scars on both sides of his face. He stands at nearly two times Naruto's height, and is slightly taller than his younger triplet brothers, Daifuku and Oven, who are incredibly tall themselves. He has long legs, with his thighs being equally as long as his lower limbs. His mouth, which is usually covered up, contains extremely pelican eel-like sharp teeth and is capable of expanding to an enormous size.

He has sharp, intense, crimson eyes, highly arched eyebrows, and prominent lower eyelashes under each eye. He is currently dressed in a prisoner's garb, basically nothing but barely stitched together rags that could fall apart at any given moment, with a pair of Sea-stone cuffs around his wrists. Naruto immediately recognized the man for who he was. Charlotte Katakuri, user of the Naru-Naru no Mi or the Rumble-Rumble Fruit or the Tremor-Tremor Fruit (Not to be confused with the Gura-Gura no Mi though it had similar powers which allowed it to cause actual tremors though just not at the same size and scale as it's ... sister Devil Fruit the Gura-Gura) and son of Big Mom the Yonko much like him being the son of Whitebeard the Strongest Man Alive.

"How the he'll did they catch you?" Naruto asks in shock. This man was not someone that could be taken lightly, and for him to be captured meant a lot of firepower was used.

"Two admirals and nearly three hundred troops. I'm surprised to see a fellow son of a Yonko, Naruto Newgate. Son of Edward Whitebeard Newgate and Tsunade D Senju the Fifth Emperor." Katakuri said calmly.

Naruto smirks, "Charlotte Katakuri, son of Big Mom, I hereby grant you the freedom you deserve on one condition." He said to the man.

Katakuri rolled his eyes, "And what be that condition, you want me to join your crew. Sadly I would rather face my mother than join a newbie Pirate who thinks that he is everything on the sea." He said.

Naruto shrugged, "Alright, if that's how you want it. Enjoy your execution then." He said as he walked away.

Katakuri felt his eyes widen. Seriously, he was just gonna leave him there. He didn't even say what his other options were, "Hey wait a minute, you didn't give me any other options!" He cried out.

Naruto turned back, " I'm pretty sure you understood what the other option was when I gave you my offer, join or stay. That was pretty clear even to me." Naruto said.

"No it wasn't, you didn't say shit." Katakuri said heatedly.

"Beside the point, join me or stay here. Regardless I'm out here, and your stuck in there." Naruto responded as he heard Katakuri mutter something about blonde brats having no respect.

"Fine fine, I'll join you, but not for long alright." He said to the blonde who smirked as he grasped the bars and wrenched them from the spot by busting the jail cell open. As the large man walked forward he looked around, "I need to find my sword. Damn Marines took it so they could give it to one of their men later." He said.

"Whats it look like?"

"Its big, and looks like a large decapitation blade."

"You find your sword, I'll deal with the marines. See ya up top swordsman." He said as he made his way to the top of the deck. Behind a door Kurozan smirked, maybe this pirate wasn't so bad after all.

Upon reaching the upper deck, the blond had to quickly duck under a cannonball as it flew over his head and smashed through the main mast of the ship causing it to fall and cripple the Buster Call ship. Shaking his head he looked at where the cannonball had been shot from and saw that it had indeed come from the upper deck of the Black Pearl and saw Scrum behind the cannon. He gave a whistle drawing the mans attention and slapped his head, "Are you crazy?! You could've killed me!" he shouted at him.

"You're welcome!" Scrum responded with a grin. (If you know this reference I love you (Not literally) as that is an amazing reference)

Naruto shook his head at the mans antics. It was a good thing he was on Naruto's crew; otherwise he would have lost his head just then. Naruto then begins to join the fight once again as he bats and swats away any competition who opposes him, until he hears **"Hell Hound" **where the smell of sulfur and other gases that one would normally find at a volcano from behind him. Luckily Naruto isn't without a weapon and draws his beloved sword that Barbarossa had gifted him. Not many knew this, but the sword he wielded was once property of the King of the Mermaids Triton from when he sailed the seas with Whitebeard, Barbossa, Gol D Roger, Shiki the Golden Lion, and Silver's Raleigh.

The Sword of Triton (As it was commonly called in part of its original owner) was a large broadsword with a strengthened, ridged and lightened blade. It was broader by the tip and narrowed down all the way to its broad steel hand-guard, which arcs over to the pommel, and the handle grip was covered in black leather. The sword would've been a cutting weapon because of its thick width. According to legend, this sword was forged in the lost forges of Fish-man Island, and was embedded with one of the three sapphires of Triton, blessed jewels of the sea. Used in the construction of the sword, the sapphire gave the infamous blade its power.

Unique among other swords, this weapon possesses a strengthened, ridged and lightened blade that narrowed down all the way to its broad steel hand-guard, a jeweled hilt. Holding far more power than meets the eye, the Sword of Triton channeled mystical unearthly powers. All in all, it was one of the Supreme Grade Meito, or Supreme Grade Name Swords. Just like his father's own Murakumogiri. (1)

Slashing backwards he not only stopped the mad admiral's attempted death blow, he also got a good look at him and smiled at the man, "Admiral Sakazuki, the Mad Admiral of the Navy. What a surprise... no not really. I actually saw you when I first boarded that boat of yours." he said with a careless shrug.

Sakazuki snarled, "Pirate scum like you has no right to be sailing the seas, much less to even remotely exist. Your kind has too much freedom, that's why I made a vow to wipe all of your kind out." in a snide tone.

Naruto shook his head and said, "Yeah, legally so that you wouldn't be hunted down like the mad dog you really are. Besides, Freedom is being the Captain of your own ship, not the helmsman of another. So me a favor you hypocritical piece of shit and get of my ship." Naruto growled as he kicked the man off his new ship and into a lifeboat while he cut the ropes that held it in place. He then turned around and shouted, "Get em all and push them into the sea!" where he got shouts of acknowledgement from his crew. Might as well send dear ol daddy a present right? Pretty sure he would enjoy having a Buster Call ship to command for himself.

-Three hours later-

After successfully clearing off the Marine Buster Call ship Naruto and his crew cheered in victory. It hadn't been easy, as they actually had several of the marine devil fruit users jump back on board-Sakazuki-but they managed to get him off for good. Unfortunately the Marines Mad Dog was still alive. If Naruto would have killed him he would have been the youngest pirate to have killed a Marine Admiral on his own to date, but he wasn't trying to send that type of message now was he. Scrum, Gibbs, and Boa Hancock with her ever faithful pet Salome were standing on the buster Call ships deck. They had taken all of the food, and the immense amount of treasure on board it, and were now discussing what to do with the ship.

As soon as the last marine had been cleared, thanks to Katakuri and his bog sword, they had immediately booked it out of sight where they reached one of the hundreds of uncharted islands. "You want to do what?!" Scrum cried out.

Naruto shrugged, "What, if it means I can draw him out then this is how I want to do it." he stated.

"No, you don't. He's the most powerful man alive for a reason." Scrum said.

"Yeah, not even my mother is dumb enough to try it. She is strong, but against your old man it's practically suicide. She just tends to stick to her own territory rather then poke her head in other peoples business." Katakuri brought up.

Boa shook her head, "I signed up to take care of the Mao Kun map, not try and take out Whitebeard. And besides, weren't we supposed to head to the Isle of Mist to begin with?" she questioned him.

"And we will, once we call him out I promise. I just need to see how strong he is compared to me, and then I'll get us there." he said.

"No, you just said you wanted to give a Buster Call ship to Whitebeard on account he fights you, and before that you said you wanted to head to the Isle of Mist and see what was going on there before we ran into the Marines. I didn't sign up for this shit Naruto-san." Boa pointed out.

"Neither did I or any of the men, if you want to get rid of the Buster Call ship then that's fine get rid of it, but don' drag me down to Davy Jones locker on account of you wantin' to do something as stupid as this." Gibbs pitched in.

Naruto sighed as he heard them. He had worded what he had wanted to say completely wrong. He had wanted to send a few of the men with the Buster Call ship to his father where a message would be given, meet him at a uncharted island to fight him and get answers for what happened when he was a baby, and then go to the Isle of Mist. Looking at them he nodded, "Fine. Send several men to work the Buster Call ship and have them hunt Whitebeard down to give it to him. Make sure they paint it when they get into his deeper territories, and when they find him have them send the message that I want to meet him at a uncharted island to speak, not fight." he ordered.

Oh who was he kidding, he was gonna kick that old geezers ass for abandoning him.

Right...

Climbing back on board they heard the men cheering and talking happily as a group of ten climbed off the Pearl onto the Buster Call and took off. Naruto then sent Gibbs up to man the helm as he sat on a barrel and crossed his leg over his knee and planted his chin onto his hand. "This is amazing!" one of the men cried out in joy.

One of the crewmen looked over and saw Naruto sitting on his own, "Oi, Captain, why are you sitting over there by yourself?" another asked, "Come on and enjoy the spoils with us. There is plenty of loot to go around." the man said.

Scrum shook his head from beside the man as he grabbed a few rarer coins, "Never mind him guys." he said to the other.

"Huh? 'Never mind' what do you mean by that? This loot belongs to him too, you know..." the man questioned.

"I said never mind. Besides, he's not interested in the loot." Scrum said surprising several of the men who heard his claims. Which was true as Naruto never cared for riches or glory.

The pirate who asked Scrum what he meant turned around, "Now that's odd! A pirate who doesn't care about treasure?" the man asked curiously, "So what _do _you want, then?" the man asked, "Oi, captain?" the Pirate called out.

Naruto gave a soft smile as he spoke up as he looked out to sea, "As a kid there has been something I have desired above all else, something that no treasure would be able to buy or get me." he said with a nod to himself.

Unknown to Naruto or his crew, he was in fact mimicking his father almost to the letter by what was going on around him for the last couple minutes. Especially with what was about to be said.

"Oh, you have something? What is it, tell us?" the man asked Naruto.

Naruto glanced to the man, and then back to the sea as he gave a gentle smile, "A family..." he stated. He knew they'd laugh at him for his proclamation, but he didn't care. Let them bath in their gold for now. Most of it was going to Amazon Lily anyway so it was of no meaning to him. However, his desire did indeed shock several of those who had listened to what he had wanted more than any treasure.

And as if it were prophesied they did indeed laugh at his dream, "'A family'? What is he talking about ?!" the men laughed.

Boa smiled gently from her position at the Charter table. Maybe this man was worth following after all. For Katakuri, he actually felt a sliver of respect grow for the man. He himself treasured his baby siblings like they were a priceless treasure themselves so he could give Naruto that much respect if he didn't care about something as trivial as minute fortune. As for the others, they didn't care, they were only with Naruto so they could make a name off the boy thanks in part to his father before they tried to rob him blind and leaving him high and dry, not that it would happen as they would never even get close to his Safe to begin with.

Gibbs shook his head in disappointment, "Only a fool would want a family more than gold. I don't know why I was able to be talked into following him. First chance I get I'm takin' as much gold as I can and splitting off this ship. Rather live in luxury than trying to find some form of friendship on the seas anyway." he muttered to himself. He wouldn't be able too as Naruto had his stuff guarded rather well.

After several hours of ogling the treasure, Naruto ordered the men to drop most of besides their share and he then had them get back to where they belonged as he begun to take large chests and proceeded to fill them with gold before he drug them to his Safe and locked it with the only key to it. It was a special safe as there was only one way to open it. When Naruto had bought the Safe with some money, he had learned it only responded to the Haki that had been channeled into the key and those who the owner let channel their Haki into as well. All in all, the Key was actually the fail-safe to the actual Safe itself.

With all the gold locked away besides what was promised to the men, he once more took his position at the wheel, "Let's get out of here." Naruto muttered to himself as he turned the wheel towards the Isle of Mist, "It's been a long day, and I just want to see what tomorrow brings." he said to himself.

-1 week later-

"HE DID WHAT?!" Garp yelled out in shock as he read the paper that Sengoku handed him.

"It's as Akainu told us, he commandeered one of the Buster Call ships and sailed off with it and the gold on board along with several other treasures. That boy is really becoming one of the worst of this generation." Sengoku muttered to himself as he stroked his ever growing beard he now had to tie up.

Garp growled in frustration, "Oh, when I find this boy, I'm gonna beat the sense back in his head so hard he'll be singing Ol' Mary for years." he proclaimed.

Sengoku raised a brow, "You taught him how to sing Ol' Mary, that's a surprise." he said.

Garp shrugged, "What, I wanted him to be a marine so I taught him the songs these boys sing when they sail around." he said.

Sengoku shook his head, "Well regardless of the fact he knows Marine songs, his bounty has once again been raised. It currently stands at 700,000,00." he told Garp who groaned, "People call him the Strongest of the the Current Generation, he's turning into his father all over again I jus feel it." he muttered.

Garp gave a flat look, "No, that's his mother. She always was a flashy one." he said which caused Sengoku to think on it before nodding in agreement.

-Meanwhile-

"Umamamama That boy, he did something like that?" he asked the quivering man before him as he held out a letter to the Strongest Man Alive who took it.

The man who delivered the letter nodded his head, "Yes sir, he basically did it on his own. Several of the crew died, but nothing big." he said before swallowing, "He also said that that letter was for your eyes only, I don't know what it says as he said if opened by anyone else he would drop us off at the closest bounty station." he said.

Whitebeard nodded his head, "I'll drop you off somewhere nice. Until then get comfortable, we're going to visit an old friend of mine." he said as he opened the letter.

_'Hey old man,_

_I know I don't have the right to ask you anything since we never really got to know each other, but I was wondering something. If you would be as so kind as to meet me at a uncharted island to talk I would be pleased. I don't want to hear how I am sounding like a brat, because I just want the answers to just a couple of questions that I have to hear the answer for myself from you._

_I don't need love, riches or even pity, just answers. If you are willing, send a letter back with my men._

_-Naruto D. Senju Newgate_

_p.s- I also want to see how strong you are for myself so prepare for a ass-kicking old geezer.'_

"Umamamama, that brat of mine, he sure is saucy to say that to me through a letter." Whitebeard laughed softly to himself, "Just like his mother, says what's on his mind." he chuckled to himself.

-Somewhere else-

Asami giggled as she looked at the golden bracelet she had received in the mail from Naruto, "He sure does know how to treat a girl, though it doesn't really suit me." she said as she looked at it.

Luffy laughed as he held up a crown, "Oi look at this Asami, I'm officially the King of Pirates!" he declared getting his sister figure to laugh.

"Yes, I can see that. Your Majesty~" she said doing a mock curtsy to Luffy who wore his crown with pride.

"That is right! All hail Monkey D. Luffy, King of the Pirates!" the rubber boy declared jovially as his sister figure laughed with him.

From a distant chair, Mito smiled at her surrogate grandchildren as they looked at their gifts from Naruto. She herself had been given a locket that said, '_One of the best things to be in my life' _from her dear grandson. She knew how he got it, she wasn't stupid. Pirates drink, steal and sometimes kill so it was a given, "Stay safe Naru-chan, for grandma." she prayed.

* * *

**Bit of a short chapter, but hey I did it. Please leave me a like and review (But no flames as I will simply ignore you) and I will see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, Now before I get into it, I just want to say this. Whitebeard was stronger than I thought as I never expected his Bounty to be so high, as well as Roger so I'm going to have to do some overtime to make this story progress. Any-who, no more explanation so please enjoy the update.**

* * *

Naruto grunted in annoyance as he tried to pry the sea-stone cuffs around his wrists to no avail. Next to him was a similarly bound Boa Hancock trying to get out of her own restraints. How were they caught off their guard so easily? Oh wait... Gibbs and the crew mutinied against him because he didn't want to go after some of the better paying jobs, mainly robbing a Celestial Dragon and killing any who opposed him. Well guess they didn't get the memo, that wasn't how he worked. So here he was along with Boa Hancock bound and soon to be dumped into the sea. Gibbs smirked as he sat down in a chair on the other side of the deck while drinking a bottle of rum.

Placing the bottle in his lap the drunkard sighed happily, "So 'cap'n' how does it feel to meet a true pirate?" he asked sarcastically.

Naruto snorted, "I don't know, best try and ask that when I meet a actual pirate and not a piece of shit on me ship trying to take over by force." the blonde responded.

Gibbs gave a laugh, "You sure do have a fire burning in ye heart boy I'll give you that." he stated as he stood up and tossed his rum over the side of the Pearl, "However, we also knew that your guard was down most when you slept so we decided to make the call we knew you wouldn't make." he said as he grabbed Naruto by the chin, "We'll make sure that you have a trip to the bottom of the water's, and then maybe we'll use the power of your devil fruit to actually do something productive for once rather than be misused by somebody like you." he commented as he let go of Naruto harshly.

"Leave him alone!" Boa yelled.

_***SMACK***_

Hancock's face snapped to the right as Gibbs slapped her across the face with a snarl, "And women be the worst thing to have on a boat, specially one of pirates. Bad luck follows them everywhere they go." he snarled at her, "All they be good for is warming the bed at night and doing as told like a good person, much like a child should be seen rather than heard." he commented.

Naruto chuckled, "And yet, you are the only one making a scene as you sail straight for the middle of nowhere." he said drawing the former First Mate's attention.

"And why would ye be sayin' that for?"

"Because I'm the one with the Log Pose, and as far as I remember, I'm the only person here who knows how to actually read one besides Hancock-san. So as far as I see it, you can't kill either of us due to that fact." Naruto told him.

"Actually that isn't quite true, I've been watching you in secret this last month or so, so I in fact know how to read a Log Pose. Not well mind you, but one learns through actions instead of reading a book." Gibbs responded as he took Naruto's own Log Pose from him, "So you won't be needing this for where you're going next lad." he said standing up before looking to the warlord, "Oh and young lady, we'll be... confiscating the special map that you were so kind as to bring along with you on your journey." he said as he pulled out the said map, "Since you won't be needing it either." he told her.

"NO! You mustn't take the Mao Kun Map, it only has one master and it'll never take you to the correct destination if you use it for your own gain!" Boa cried out.

Gibbs snorted, "And we will have to see about that. Get them off this ship, they be unfit to be sailing as true pirates. I'm sure the nearby island will be courteous to them during their stay there." he said.

"But, cap'n, they be Devil Fruit eaters, they can't swim." Scrum said.

"Well, get them in the boat and put them in the damn thing, we have treasure to find!" Gibbs roared.

"And what should we do with this here chest, it's locked and can only be accessed with Haki of the owner." a different man asked.

"Ah let them keep their garbage, not like we'll need it for where we be goin'." Gibbs waved it off.

Naruto grunted as he was hefted to his feet, "You'll regret this Joshamee Gibbs, mark my words, I will find you one day, and I'll take great pleasure in sending you to Davy Jones' locker." he declared as he as shoved into the boat beside Boa Hancock and then the chest.

Gibbs snorted, "I highly doubt that. The only pirate that I fear be Whitebeard, and his time soon be here. You being his son simply makes me all the more weary of being on the same ship as you. Sorry to say, but I won't be missing you lad." he said before he waved his hand, "Now get them off my ship, we have places to be. You best be back in less than the hour Scrum or we leave you behind." Gibbs ordered as he begun to lower the longboat into the sea.

"Aye sir, be back in a hurry." Scrum responded as he begun to row away.

Naruto glowered at the man he called quartermaster, "I can't believe you'd betray your own like that, after everything I offered you. Gold, glory, Devil Fruit power, all for a man with a ambition that'll see him dead before the week is done." he growled.

Scrum hissed, "Quiet, I still work for you. Why do you think I lied about the chest being locked by Haki. None of those bumbling idiots know how to use it, and I'm sure that if they managed to open it, the treasure within would be used for destructive means. I am a man of me word and I don't plan on goin back on it now." he told them, "Besides, it'll be hard to navigate with a mere fake Mao Kun Map." Scrum said with a grin, "Be a awful shame they be sailing toward Marine infested waters now." he said.

Naruto felt his glare turn to a grin, "Mr Scrum, I think that deserves not only praise, but a Promotion as well. Good on ya, First Mate." Naruto said with a smirk.

Boa couldn't help but smile when she heard that the Mao Kun map as still in their possession, "Thank you, Scrum-san. I'd hate to see it use in the way they were planning on." she told him.

"Don't mention it, but I'd rather stay the Quarter Master for now. And besides I had taken it last night when they were talkin bout doin the mutiny and hid it in my room and then grabbed it when they put their plan in action. It's my job to look after the Cap'n and I plan on doing just that. He paid me more than a fair amount and that deserves compensation for such tribulation." Scrum said.

Naruto nodded his head, "Good man, keep that attitude and I'll give you some of the loot inside that chest." he said.

"What's in there anyway, I can't reckon on why you keep it inside locked away like that." Scrum questioned.

"Get us to that Island and I'll show you." Naruto ordered.

"Aye aye, sir" Scrum said and rowed harder.

Boa then gained a thought, "Question, what about Katakuri-san. I know he had no intention of actually joining us, but what happened to him?" she asked.

Scrum hummed in thought, "I think he paid Gibbs a bit extra to take him back to Whole-cake Island or something. Can't really remember as he was speaking all quiet and stuff." he shrugged.

"Who cares, we're gonna prove them all wrong if we ever see them outside of Impel Down. I can't wait to see how they react when we show them they were all wrong." Naruto declared.

"It'll be a sight for my eyes if they end up in Impel Down. However, let's not get ahead of ourselves.

It took roughly thirty minutes for Scrum to get the boat to the island and for him to cut Naruto and Boa out of their bindings. Naruto didn't hesitate to grab his chest and begin walking into the woods. He needed to hide it for the moment. This booty was simply to dangerous to let mere men see. By the time Naruto returned, Naruto was able to witness the Black Pearl sailing away from the island, and he could only sigh. It had been a good ship to sail as captain. Alas, not everything lasted. Oh well, not like it was a special ship or anything, just a very fast ship with a lot of cannons.

Naruto sat on the beach next to Boa, "So, here we are, trapped on a island in the middle of the sea. Any idea on what we can do to get out of this situation?" he asked her.

Boa shook her head, "None that I can think of at the moment. All we can do right now is hope somebody comes by and rescues us." she said.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, best wait on hope, not many ships come by this way. If we're lucky, maybe a freighter'll pass by and stop for some shore leave." Naruto said.

"Might as well get comfortable." Boa agreed silently before she got up and walked away.

Roughly a week would pass before Scrum came running up to Naruto screaming at how a ship had appeared in his sights, headed directly for the island at that, and it was a extremely large Galleon that put the Buster Call to shame in size of mass alone.

Naruto followed the man to the shore and took the spyglass from Scrum and gazed at the ship. It looked like a large white whale in design, but there was no name carved or placed on the Hull so he was at a loss as to who this ship belonged to. He looked to Boa who took it from him and looked at the ship and pointed out several large lifeboats making their way towards shore, and standing inside one of them, was none other than Edward Newgate himself.

"It's Whitebeard and his commander's." Naruto said seriously.

"Th-That's Whitebeard." Boa gulped in nervousness.

"I can't believe it. Edward Newgate... the man called The Most Powerful Man Alive... in the flesh..." Scrum said in both fear and reverence to the Great Pirate Emperor as the lifeboats reached the shore and the man himself stepped onto land.

"Umamamama so you know about me, not surprising considering my reputation. I only stopped by the island to get some land under my feet for a bit." Whitebeard chuckled, "So, what brings a Shichibukai and one of the infamous super rookies doing on a deserted island like this?" he asked them.

"Gurararara" Naruto chuckled out, "It's a bit of a tale. The sad thing is, we had a problem on my... previous ship." Naruto spoke up, "The crew I had didn't like some of the things I had to say or something like the plans I had in mind. Anyhow, they decided to mutiny against me and made the only man loyal to me drop us off here. Boa had been my navigator by using the old map Mao Kun and had nearly lost it if it hadn't been for Scrum here taking it during the night and making a copy of it before giving the fake to my former First Mate Joshamee Gibbs." Naruto gave a sigh, "After they used Seastone cuffs on us they abandoned us here and left us to die. Until you came that is. It's not been that long though, I would have to say roughly a week has passed for us on the island." Naruto said.

"I see." the old pirate said.

"So, other than that it's actually been pretty decent." Naruto said.

"Oyaji, camp's ready." the first division commander, Marco said.

"That was fast." Scrum said as he rubbed his belly.

"Ah, that's good to hear. Come, you must be hungry." the Yonko kindly offered.

"Yes please." Naruto said as his stomach gave a loud roar.

"Umamamama reminds me of some of my crew's stomachs." Whitebeard chuckled out.

"Talk later old man, food is calling my name!" Naruto said loudly.

"He call's the strongest man alive a old man so casually!" Scrum exclaimed in shock.

"Of course I do. I can call my old man anything like that if it means anything to ya. I mean, you guy's do know that he and I share the same exact last name right?" Naruto said.

"Old man, like fa-holy shit! Your his son?!" Scrum exclaimed. Naruto forgot that Scrum was a illiterate, guess that explained it a bit for Scrum, Boa he didn't know about.

"Umamamama so you knew of our tie? Did that old marine Garp tell you?" the elder Newgate asked him.

"Actually it was Mito-baa-chan that told me of our relationship. Said you somehow managed to seduce mom into joining your crew or something like that." Naruto said as he looked to his father with a shrug of the shoulder's nonchalantly.

"I didn't seduce anyone. It happened when we got drunk and ended up on the Moby Dick! It was how she got introduced to how the crew lived and she decided to live together with the rest of us." the old pirate grumbled out before smirking, "So, you lived together with Mito huh, how is she?" Whitebeard asked him.

"Still alive, last I saw her. Still goes on about owing you a 'Fist of Love' and stuff." Naruto chuckled.

"Umamamama that's Mito alright." Whitebeard laughed, "So, you're not mad at the fact I left you to live with Garp and his family are you?" he questioned suddenly.

Naruto shrugged, "The old man Garp explained the reasons you left me in his care. How can I resent the man that helped make me when all he wanted was to protect me. I know that mom passed away after giving birth and this upset you, but from the things that grandpa Garp told me I can't blame you for doing it. As far as I'm concerned that earns you a chance in my book old man." Naruto said grinning.

"Umamamama, you're so much like Tsunade-chan it's like you're a clone of her. You're mother'd be proud." his father said.

"Hold it, he's the son of Tsunade D. Senju?!" Scrum cried out. Now it made sense on how he was so damn powerful. It was said the Gura-Gura no Mi only revealed itself to those it deemed worthy of it's power, but this... holy shit!

"Yeah, but that's something to discuss at a later time. Come on, let's go eat, I'm starving!" Naruto cheered getting a laugh from some of the other's as they charged after yelling in agreement.

"He's just like ma when it came to food." the third division commander Jozu smirked.

"You forget, before she had lil bro she could eat enough for a entire nation and was constantly pillaging the pantry for a meal. That little brat could eat!" Izo commented getting a laugh from the others.

"Shut up! I couldn't have been that bad!" Naruto yelled out.

"Oh ho, if you are anything like Ma is, then you can eat a entire buffet on your own." Marco said.

"That was a one time thing!" Naruto said loudly.

"Aha, so he admits it!" Jozu said laughing.

They quickly reached the camp and sat down to eat, and Naruto dug in with gusto. "So have you heard?' a man that introduced himself as Marshall D Teach asked him drawing the blondes attention.

Ripping a piece of meat off his... bone, Naruto swallowed it whole, "Heard bout what exactly?" he responded.

"This "new era" the common folk keep on talking about, it's a load of shit. The marines say that the age where pirates can dream is over!? Eh!? Zehahahaha! PEOPLE'S DREAMS... DON'T EVER END! AM I RIGHT?" Teach cried.

"Hell yeah!" Thatch celebrated loudly as he raised his mug of ale.

"That's right, a dream can be made reality if one tries hard enough, Gurararara!" Naruto laughed loudly as he knocked his mug against the other pirates mug.

Edward Newgate smiled as he watched his family, both adopted and blood, got along so swimmingly. It made him proud to be the captain for such a fine crew. That's why, he wanted the three of them to join the gang as soon as they finished eating. Grabbing a barrel of booze he tipped it back and begun to guzzle, his smile never wavering as he enjoyed quality booze raided from a fleet of marine's.

-Later that night-

Naruto and his father stood on the edge of a cliff alone, after ensuring that none of the other crew members followed as well as Scrum and Boa. Naruto looked to his old man as he reached under the edge of the cliff, "I am sure you want to know why I called you out here dad, so I'm going to get straight to the point." he said as he pulled up two chests with silver linings wrapped around them, "I already showed Boa-san as well as Scrum what these chests hold, but I don't think that any of your crew can or would handle this responsibly, so I decided to bring you out here and ask for your advice on what to do with this particular acquisition i have from the Isle of Medea." he said as he sent a bit of Armament Haki into the locks allowing them to open.

Lifting the lids he revealed twelve devil fruits in total, but one of them stood out to Edward most. It was a golden fruit in the shape of a cantaloupe with blue swirls all over it, "Is that..." he trailed off as he shakily took the fruit in his hand.

"Moms Devil Fruit, yeah. I don't know how I came across it when it was supposed to appear long after we were supposed to be, but I found this by sheer luck and have hidden it from everyone as I didn't really trust them." he said before he sighed, "I don't know what to do with it, I may not be able to eat it since I was given the Gura-Gura at birth, and people can't normally devour more than one so I wanted to know what you wanted me to do with it?" he asked.

Edward gained a serious look on his face, "Eat it, eat it now." he said shocking his son, "Seeing as you are the child of the holder of the previous bearer of this Devil Fruit, you may be strong enough to eat this fruit. Your mother, after eating this fruit, devoured countless Devil Fruit and made her power known across he sea. I believe that this fruit appeared before you for reason, don't hesitate. I have faith in you." he said to his son as he placed the most powerful Devil Fruit in existence in his child's hand, "I'm sure you have heard the legends of this fruit, so that means you know of the unfathomable strength you will gain." he told Naruto.

"B-But why me, why do I have to eat it?" he asked his father.

"Son, I'm old and not long for the world anymore. I'm 69 now, your mother was 45 when she had you, and it pained me like no other when she passed, but if I know your mother like I do, she made the fruit grow and seclude itself just for you. She must have foreseen something that we could not, it was always her dream to make you the most powerful pirate in the world. I think it's a sign, that the era is about to change." Edward said honestly.

Naruto, thinking about what his father said, nodded his head in understanding, "Alright, I'll eat it, and then I'll eat these Devil Fruits. I know five of them are Logia Class and two maybe even three are Zoan Class Mythical while the rest are Paramecia. None of them are the useless ones as they are all powerful ones that allow me to fight better. However, the one that resembles a bunch of grapes, it went missing last night after i put it away. I think someone stole it." he said.

"Why would anyone be able to steal it, you said that this chest was hidden from everyone." Whitebeard said.

"I think someone has been searching for it for some time, you know what I mean, someone has been using you. They wanted that particular fruit as none of the other's went missing. And Scrum already has a Devil Fruit that allows him to turn invisible at will and Boa has the Mera-Mera no Mi so it makes sense that they were interested in this one fruit. It's a Logia Class that is unique even by Logia standards because it is able to cancel out other Devil Fruit abilities." he said to his father.

"I see, so, how do you propose we catch this culprit?" he asked.

Naruto gave a smirk, "Well, there is always one way." he told his old man.

"And that would be what?"

"Two words. Sea. Water."

-In a large clearing-

A hour later, Naruto stood in front of his father, sword drawn and enhanced with Armament Haki. Smiling he looked to his father, "You ready to hand over the title of Strongest Man Alive old man?" he asked his old man.

"Umamamama, so saucy. I like it. But if talk is all you got then I might as well hold the title for a bit longer."Whitebeard said.

"Gurararara, Oh yeah, I guess we'll have to see about that then." Naruto said as he surged his Armament Haki through the sword he held in his hand causing a thick black aura to erupt from his blade causing his father to narrow his eyes in thought upon gazing at the amount of Armament Haki he was seeing.

_'So, he is able to use the same Advanced Haki Manipulation that I am able to use? But from the looks of it, he still has trouble maintaining it, but the fact remains, he is able to do it. He is actually younger than I was when I learned how to do that. The legends of the next generation always surpassing the current are indeed true. My love, you would be proud of the man that our boy has become.' _he thought to himself.

And suddenly with no warning or even a signal from either men, their swords clashed in a shockwave so powerful that the tree's of the island were blown away, a crack in the air in the center between the two giants as they held their weapons in a clashing position, never touching the other's weapon. Boa gave a cry of utter shock as she covered her face to try and shield it from the fierce winds before she tried to look at the two Newgate men and felt her eyes widen, "T-Their blades aren't even touching!" she cried out in shock.

Marco grunted as he slid back a few feet, "Dammit, it's just like when Oyaji and Roger clashed back when Oden was with us." he grunted.

"I knew little bro would be strong, but to so easily stand up to the old man is just insane!" Jozu said as he smashed his fists into the ground.

Naruto growled as he unleashed a potent wave of Haoshoku Haki that tore the ground apart as it clashed with a similar wave of Haki, the air cracking and exploding as they brought the full might of their Will to the playing field. The shock waves from the Haoshoku Haki clash between Naruto and the Great Pirate Whitebeard were strong enough to blast people out of the clearing and some into the water below as the land and sea tilted due to the clash as Naruto unknowingly released some of the power he held from the Gura-Gura no Mi. Thatch quickly stabbed his sword into the ground, "The whole island is about to be destroyed!" he cried out.

"The entire sea is titling, I never knew Oyaji could do that!" Teach yelled as he tried to keep his balance.

"That's because it's not Whitebeard-sama, it's Naruto!" Boa exclaimed.

"N-NARUTO!?" some of the pirates called out.

"THE POWER OF THE GURA-GURA HAS MADE HIM INTO A QUAKE-MAN, IT'S HOW HE STOOD UP TO THE NAVY WHEN HE STOLE THAT BUSTER CALL A FEW WEEKS AGO!" Boa cried out as she watched as father and son clashed once more causing the earth they stood on to break apart as the Haki they summoned became more potent by the second.

"THAT WAS THE FRUIT THAT MA GAVE HIM WHEN HE WAS A BABY, I NEVER KNEW THAT IT WAS THE GURA-GURA!" Izu cried out as he was blasted back.

"The Haki they're releasing is immense, I feel like I'm gonna pass out!" Marco cried out.

"The strength you have, it's so much like your mother's it almost makes me want to smile!" the old pirate said grinning.

"If that's the case, then why are you grinning old man?" Naruto said with a grin of his own.

"Cuz, this is the most fun I've had since I fought Rodger, I am curious about something though." Edward commented as he watched his son jumped up and over him before he lashed out with a fist that shattered the air and sent him flying further away before he landed in a skid.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?"Naruto asked as he clashed with his father once more in a resounding crash that tore the ground asunder.

"How'd you learn to use Haoshoku Haki or any kind of Haki for that matter? I know that that old Monkey Garp is incapable of using it and that bat Mito never learned how to use it, so the only way for you to learn how to use it is one of two ways. The first is you trained yourself when you unlocked it, or you were given a teacher when you showed it to Garp or Mito, so how'd you learn to harness such power?" the elder Newgate asked.

"A old friend of yours actually. Part of a rival crew that knew you taught me how to do it back when I was a brat, and I've been improving on it ever since he showed me the basics to using this." Naruto said, "His name was Red-haired Shanks!" Naruto yelled as he smashed his head forward and cracked the air just beside his father's Murakumogiri.

"Oh, so that red hair gaki actually learned to use patience then." Whitebeard asked as he turned his entire body into water to avoid the blow of seismic energy. Naruto scowled, of course he was a Logia, such a hax ability. He gave a yell as he charged forward, his blade singing as it followed the flow of his swing.

-Marineford; 1 week later-

Garp felt his head hit the desk as he dropped the new Wanted Poster that had been given to him moments ago by Sengoku. Oh that boy was so asking for a training session the likes of which he never experienced before. Raising his head up he sighed as he read the poster, "Naruto 'Whitebeard Jr.' Newgate" he said running his hand through his graying hair, "Wanted dead or alive for roughly Beli 1,290,000,000 for the crimes of Stealing a Buster Call Ship, Stealing multiple Devil Fruit from Celestial Dragon's, Freeing slaves of the Celestial Dragon's, and last but not least; acts of Piracy." Garp shook his head, "That boy, he's getting to much attention. At the rate he's going the Yonko will be forced to acknowledge him, and some in a rude way. It's bad enough he holds the most powerful Paramecia, but he's also the strongest of the current Worst Generation." he said.

"So young, and yet he has already shown to be breaking though the 1,000,000,000 Beli to join the other top players. He's already claimed some of the Yonko's Territory from Kaido, Linlin, Shanks, and his father. Some even call him, unofficially that is, 'The Fifth Emperor' which given his power suits him." Sengoku said.

"He's been gone for roughly two years and he's already been given such a bounty. Not only that, he's to young to have such a bounty on him Sengoku, much less a 1,000,000,000 Beli bounty. His first wanted poster had him surpassing 500,000,000, the second one showed near a 220,000,000 Beli increase, and now he he's increased by another 500,000,000. At the rate he's going, Kaido will challenge him and kill him or force him to retreat, and if it's not Kaido, Big Mom will want him to either sleep with her; which I highly doubt as he slept with Asami just before he left, or marry one of her daughters just to increase the size of her family. It's honestly ridiculous." Garp said to his commander.

-Aboard the Moby Dick; Present Time-

It had been a week since Naruto and his father had their fight. Of course Naruto wasn't proud to admit he had lost, but even his father admitted he was stronger than he was when he was as young as Naruto, and even presented him a new Wanted Poster that listed his most recent Crime, stealing a Buster Call ship. Much to Naruto's humor. Naruto was currently drunk off his ass-most of the guys were in fact- as the ship sailed towards god only knows where. Boa was already tipsy from the amount of booze that Scrum continued to fetch for her. Apparently if they could get shitfaced drunk then so should she. He would proudly admit it, she could definitely hold her liquor like one of the guys. She was so much like Asami-chan it was like they were mirror images of each other.

Naruto stood up and nearly tumbled over the table, but he could only laugh when he felt his face meet a plate of potatoes before he stood up and wiped them off with his vest, his now longer than normal blonde hair was starting to resemble his father's own. He was actually kinda growing to liking it being longer. Asami should have started her voyage by now, he hoped to meet her one of these days when the old man got him to Tom the Builder so he could get him a new ship. Apparently his father deemed him unworthy of being a part of the crew, and decided to get him a ship of his own so he could sail under his own flag, but he could fly Whitebeards own flag if he decided to, which he did.

Naruto stumbles up the steps and trips over the last one and finds himself falling to the deck, where he lands on something soft surprisingly. Suddenly he hears shouts of praise and whistles from the other guys and only chuckles. Why were they doing that? Man, he must be more far gone than he originally thought. Suddenly he hears a drunken slur, "If you're going to do that, at least do it when we're not in front of the other's." Boa's voice spoke in a surprisingly sober tone, though you could tell she tried her hardest not to slur.

Naruto looks up to her face and gives a drunken grin, "Well, if thash what's you wantsh, I'd be happy to oblige ya." he said in a mix between a drunk and sober voice before he got to his feet and helped Boa up where he put her into a dip and pressed his lips to her own getting more whistles and cheers.

If they had been sober they would have never even remotely thought of doing what they were about to do, but seeing as they weren't, they didn't really care. Boa removed her lips from Naruto and gave him the look all women gave when they wanted something from their man; though they were hardly a couple-the bedroom eyes, "How bout we go somewhere we're a bit more comfortable?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." he said drunkenly before he begun to lead Boa away for a booty call.

Scrum sat at the from of the Moby Dick, drinking himself happy before he noticed something in the water and felt himself sober up very quickly, "Man overboard!" Scrum yelled out causing the men to scramble to the bow.

"Get someone that can swim!" Jozu called out.

Thatch quickly drops the anchor and jumps into the water, "Get a rope out there for him!" Jozu called out as one of the guys did as he ordered.

The pirate soon returns and throws the rope out into the water for Thatch to grab before he ties it to the person and gives it a tug before a couple of the larger men begin to pull them up.

When they get both Thatch and the unknown person on the deck and much to their shock, it wasn't a man; but a woman, "It's a female!" he exclaimed. She wears a light tunic that showed she didn't possess many valuables. And strapped to her back is a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. At their bases are smooth brown hilts with a round grey hilt.

"Is she alright?" Marco asked.

"She's still breathing." the fourth division commander said after he placed his head next to her mouth causing sighs to pass out of all their mouths.

-Naruto's Quarter's-

A drunk Naruto and Boa stumbled into the room that Whitebeard had provided Naruto, their kissing is sloppy due to the sheer amount of alcohol they had ingested. "You're so very sexy, Boa-Chan. And I want to fuck you until you can't think about anything else other than me giving you a nice pussy-pounding~!"

Boa's composure cracked as she mewled longingly at his words. Then, he licked at the pointed tip of her left ear and whispered, "I want to ruin you for any other man~!" That did it! Without even thinking, she slowly fell to her knees and leaned forward, lying her chest on the ground with her ass in the air, ready for him to take her like a dog. She was already unable to think straight, and she was going to hate herself in the morning, but right now, she simply did not care! Naruto pulled his pants and underwear down and followed her as he got down on his knees behind her and took hold of her hips and lifted her dress up over her ass. Then he pressed the underside of his cock in-between her ass-cheeks and started rubbing against the crack of her fine ass. All the while he leaned down until he was pressing against her back.

"I was told by Marco what happened to you, you know." he whispered into her ear, "I think you deserve a happy ending; what about you, Boa-chan?"

Boa shuddered and whimpered longingly. "Please," she begged. "Give me that happy ending… I want… I want it… I want you~!"

The young Newgate only chuckled; then Boa felt his hands move from her hips to her arms, and she let out a squawk when Naruto pulled back with her going along for the ride; and the next thing the woman knew, she was sitting on top of the blond his massive cock standing up right in between her thighs.

"Since I feel you had so much shit happen to you, I think it would be nice for your own confidence if you were to take the lead. So, what do you say?" Naruto gave her a taunting swat on the rear, "Can you break me instead?"

Boa shuddered, a pang of lust wracking her being as her cunt visibly twitched. "I… would need to build up the confidence, first," she admitted timidly, before shaking her booty enticingly. "Please… at least for now… I want you to take me. I need it… I need you more than I've even needed anything~!"

Naruto chuckled at Boa's longing pleas. How could he say no to those? The blond placed one hand on Boa's hip and guided his rigid cock to her entrance with the other. The former Warlord gasped and moaned at the sensation of being slowly filled, of being so stretched wide open around his mighty cock. Now that he was slipping inside of her, the young man no longer had to guide his dick into her snatch. So he held the woman by the arm and slowly eased her down on top of him. Then he wrapped said arm around her abdomen and rubbed her stomach.

Naruto let out a pleasant shudder, the feel of Boa's interior walls fluttering around him as she tried to adjust to his girth. "Do you want to take this fast... or slow?"

The only reply she could muster was a breathy, ravenous, "Please… break me~!" that sounded more like a mewl than a plea to Naruto.

Once again, the blond let loose a warm chuckle before leaning in and kissed her on the lips. The woman froze when she felt his mouth on hers; after a moment of contemplation, Boa timidly began to return the kiss; though she surprised herself upon being bold enough to push her tongue into his mouth. Just as she was getting into it, her eyes snapped wide open when all of a sudden Naruto bent his knees and started thrusting away at her fluttering cootch. Boa wailed in pleasure, his sudden, relentless pounding making her go utterly limp from the paralyzing bliss that it brought her. Never in her life had she felt something so deliciously wonderful… so dangerously addictive~! It almost drove her mad in an instant! And to think she was doing this where so many people could potentially hear them!

And The Navy wanted to get rid of him? To get rid of this… this… this cock, blessed by the gods and goddesses themselves!? No! She will not allow it! Suddenly, Boa started thrusting back; it was clumsy and without rhythm. It was not at all surprising considering this was the woman's first time delving into such dangerous but oh so good territory~. By the time Boa had started to try fucking him back,thepleasure and consequences of this joining were already forgotten. The woman was doing admirably well in keeping herself from showing how good she felt. She had one heck of a poker face, something Naruto would admit later in his life. Though the shuddering breaths as she inhaled and exhaled told the blonde how she really felt about the whole healing process.

Pushing those thoughts aside for later, Naruto sat up with both hands on Boa's hips and pulled her towards him with every thrust, doubling his pace almost immediately. The former Shichibukai squealed both literally and otherwise as her virgin snatch clamped down upon Naruto's member with nigh-crushing force. The blond grunted in exertion, nearly cumming right then and there, but soldiered on.

Not once did he miss a beat as he plowed up and into the woman before him, fucking her like a dog would and ruining her for any other man. And not only that, but said women reached behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto's arm wrapped around her abdomen possessively, as he nipped at her pointed ear and with the other hand, he played with her clit some more, eliciting a pleasured yelp from Boa. "You are mine," he whispered throatily into her ear, giving the lobe a lick. "Your body belongs to me, Boa, and you will be expected to bend over and take it on command like a good bitch~!"

The beautiful woman shuddered longingly at his words. She should be offended… outraged, even and she knew it, but something deep and primal within her screamed at her to submit, to be this man's bitch, his plaything and broodmare. She wanted nothing more right now than to breed with him, to pass down his genes… "Y-yes, Master," she whimpered breathily. "I'll do anything you want! All I ask is that you ruin me, that you break me~! Please! Make me your cocksleeve~!"

She couldn't believe herself; that she said such a thing! But, she was too far gone to care… the die has been cast. In this moment, she was his to do with as he pleased. If he put a bastard in her and tossed her aside, she was currently in no state to do anything but accept his commands with a smile… and the scariest part was that she didn't mind! Feeling her walls fluttering even more on his cock, Naruto growled hungrily as he suddenly tripled his pace, pounding Boa within an inch of her life. She wailed and fell forward, going completely limp once more as he thrust away, in a quick uneven pace, fucking her with all his might.

Nothing was going to stop him now! He was going to bust a nut deep inside and breed her like a bitch! Naruto roared, leaning forward and pinning the elvish-eared woman between his arms, while slamming into her; his arms, placed just above her shoulders, kept Boa in place as he felt the walls of her dripping cootch suddenly and without warning, clamp down hard on his cock. He unleashed a massive torrent of pearly white directly into the former Warlord's womb. The woman's eyes rolled back and she gurgled pathetically, passing out right then and there from the sheer force of their shared orgasm. With a low throaty groan the Future Pirate King leaned down and gave his newest woman, his new broodmare - position pending, of course - a possessive kiss on the lips. To show Boa once and for all, just who she belonged to.

-Elsewhere on the sea-

"Oi, you there. Tell me where I can find Whitebeard?" a young woman demanded. She wore a dark pair of jeans, a bandanna, and a dark, polka dotted bikini top

"Oi, captain, that's Jinbe the Shichibukai." a pirate said in warning.

"I owe the old man one so I cannot tell you where he is." Jinbe said.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to pull it out of you." the young woman said as she pushed her ball cap up with a burning finger.

"Just one thing before we get to fighting, what is your name girl?" Jinbe asked her.

"My name, is Asami D Portgas Newgate with a bounty of 780,000,000 Beli. And I am the fiance to Naruto D Senju Newgate who is the son of Whitebeard and Queen of Pirates Tsunade D Senju. Burn it into your memory before I defeat you!" she yelled as she leapt at Jinbe.

* * *

**Ok I know that it seems strange that I am giving Naruto his mother's devil fruit, but this (I admit) came to me as a spur of the moment when I was writing this. Now please leave a LIKE/FAVORITE/FOLLOW so I know you want to see more as well as a nice long REVIEW so I know you were here.**

* * *

**Devil Fruits Naruto will have in the series (Sorted by Class):**

**Paramecia: Kurasshu-Kurasshu no Mi (Crush-Crush Fruit), Bomu-Bomu no Mi (Boom-Boom Fruit), (9 other Paramecia Devil Fruits with a good reason)**

**Zoan: Ryu-Ryu no Mi: Model: Kokuryū (Dragon-Dragon Fruit: Model: Black Dragon), Ryu-Ryu no Mi: Model: Jigokuryū (Dragon-Dragon Fruit: Model: Hellfire Dragon), Tori-Tori no Mi: Model: Sandābādo (Bird-Bird Fruit: Model: Thunderbird)**

**Logia: Shinrin-Shinrin no Mi (Forest-Forest Fruit), Kaze-Kaze no Mi (Wind-Wind Fruit), Goro-Goro no Mi (Thunder-Thunder Fruit), Tsuki-Tsuki no Mi (Moon Moon Fruit), Taiyou-Taiyou no Mi (Sun-Sun Fruit), Umi-Umi no Mi (Sea-Sea Fruit)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, next chapter is up. This is the last chapter I am publishing for this version of Drink Up Me Hearty's Yo Ho so be on the look out for the new version. Sorry that it got out of hand I do apologize, I tried to make a good story and I failed all of you. I promise that the rewrite is only going to have Naruto having 3 Devil Fruits that compliment each other (No more, no less) I will be explaining in detail when I post the new version on my profile, so Once again I am sorry for messing this story up the way I did and I hope the next version is better. But please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Naruto groaned as his eyes opened to the harsh daylight outside his cabin. Placing a hand over his face he groaned to himself, "That is the last time I drink that much in a single run. Note to self, drink in moderation." he said softly.

"Be quiet, trying to sleep." a familiar feminine voice muttered causing Naruto's eyes to pop open widely in shock.

He didn't remember bringing a lady to the room last night!

"Please tell me you aren't naked under those sheets miss Hancock?" he asked her.

"Unfortunately we both are. Do you remember how you promised me a happy ending?" she asked as she opened her eyes and made his head turn towards her using a hand, "You certainly made good on it seeing as we didn't stop fucking until roughly around two in the morning." she said.

"You're awfully calm for a person who woke up from having a one night stand with a person she hardly knows." Naruto said.

"I've known you for a little over a year and two months, to be honest I'm surprised nothing like this happened sooner, because in all honesty I do find you attractive." she said with a minor blush on her cheeks.

Naruto smiled,"Well, that makes me glad, cuz I find you attractive as well." he said as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Well, let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Boa said standing up to reveal her nude form to his eyes.

Naruto drank her form in deeply, "Oh yes, lets eat." he said dazed.

"Not like that."Boa said smiling at him as she smacked his arm.

Getting dressed the two pirates exited the room and went to the kitchen/galley and got a meal. As Naruto was eating he saw Scrum grab a meal and sat beside him, "Out and about I see,was wondering when you two would finish up." he said biting into a steak.

"What do you mean, it's only been a day?" Naruto questioned.

"A day! A day!" Scrum exclaimed, "Sorry to debunk such a thought,but it's been five days captain. Do you know how many of us are sleepy after hearing you two go at it for such a long time, I'm surprised she isn't dead from all the orgasms you gave her!" he said loudly.

"Yeah bro, you two were so loud even Pops was trying to cover his head with a pillow yoi." Marco said shaking his head.

"Yeah, couldn't you two have at least tried to take a break?" Thatch asked them as the two blushed in total embarrassment from the words they were hearing.

"Oh this is so embarrassing." Boa muttered as she placed a handover her forehead.

"You're telling me." Naruto said in agreement.

"You guys need to learn what restraint is little bro, not even ma was like that when she was around." Izo commented with a snicker.

"Hmph, bite me."Naruto responded.

"Pretty sure miss Boa did plenty of that during your escapades with one another." Jozu laughed as he pointed at Naruto's neck.

"Oi, pops said to be ready, we're near the rookie that wanted to challenge him. He's gonna go greet him and stuff." Vista said as he came down the steps a bit.

Naruto looked curious, "Who is it that challenged the old man?" he asked.

Scrums hook his head, "If you weren't so busy getting your jollies off you would know. But seeing as we're near we might as well go topside." he said finishing his meal.

"Let me join you, I have to see this." Naruto said opening his mouth and dropping his food down his throat and chewed a grand total of five times before swallowing. Drinking a couple gulps of booze he stood up and motioned for Boa to follow, "Come on Boa, wouldn't want to miss this."he said eagerly.

"Ugh, this is gonna haunt me in the future I just know it." the woman said as she followed.

When the three had left Marco could only shake his head, "I'm surprised she can walk after all the shit little bro did to her this past few days."

"We all are, but I guess that is just cuz he has both ma and pops blood in him." Jozu said eating.

-Bow of the Moby Dick-

Naruto stood at the front beside his father. In front of the two towering men was a long box laid out in front of the two of them. Naruto looked at it in confusion, "So... what's in the box pops?" he asked his father.

"Umamamama why don't you open it. It's something I had designed for the day we eventually ran into one another. It is nothing of waste, but for use." Whitebeard said honestly.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. If he had to guess what was in the box it was some sort of weapon. Seeing as Naruto was now roughly 17 feet tall at 20 years old and his old man was roughly 21 feet tall

This weapon was a cross between a trident and a ji (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. Like the ji, it bore a horsehair tassel, although it was blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades were straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blade. The end of the weapon was like a corkscrew/drill shape.

Naruto felt his eyes widen as he lifted it up, "Oh wow, it's amazing. It's so well crafted, just as glorious as my sword." he admired the weapon.

"Umamamama it better. I had it made by the same guy who forged the sword years ago. It's called Nejibana, and now you have a weapon that suits your powers. All of them." he said silently at the end.

"Old man, I-I don't know what to say." he said silently.

"There's no need for words. Just tell me how well it works for now and we'll call it even." his father told him before he cleared his throat, "We're here."he said pointing to the beach down below.

Naruto looked down to see a woman lying on the ground battered and heavily bruised and felt his eyes widen, "Asami!?"he exclaimed in shock, "Hold on pops, this is personal." he said as the boat stopped a few feet shy of the shore and jumped down, Nejibana in as he approached he watched as several young women ran in front of his beloved wife, "You either let me pass, or I go through you. The choice is yours." Naruto said.

Asami groaned as she looked up with blurry vision. She had grown to a impressive 14 foot height and she was proud to flaunt such a fact to others if the time presented itself to her at any moment. She watched and felt herself awaken fully as she watched her crew suddenly get launched off their feet by a unknown force of power that caused the ground to shake under her. However as she rose to her feet she was presented with the familiar face of her lover, Naruto D. Newgate. Her entire world stopped as she whispered, "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto nodded his head, "Hello beloved." he said as he walked up to her.

"Oh my god Naruto!" she said happily as she leapt at him and wrapped her arms around the man of her life.

"Captain, what are you doing, he's part of the Whitebeard Pirates." a young woman with blue hair called out.

"Juvia-chan, it's alright, this is my beloved Naruto." she said as she dropped to the ground.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat caused the group to look back to see a upset-a very visibly upset- Boa Hancock, "And who the hell is this bitch that is hanging all over you huh? I thought I was your fucking woman, not some swanky bimbo!" she demanded.

"Oh shit, fuck-fuck-fuck-shit, Uh damn this is gonna suck." Naruto muttered out.

"A bitch, listen girl, My name is Asami and I am the daughter of Gol D. Roger, and this man I'm currently hanging onto is my future husband so get off your high horse whoever you think you are."Asami snarled at Hancock.

"I am Boa Hancock of the Shichibukai, and he is my lover." she revealed.

Asami's mind came to a halt, "What?"she asked quietly.

"Yeah, he screwed me into the mattress for five days just before we got here and met up with you and your motley crew." the snake mistress admitted honestly.

"Naruto!"" Asami roared out.

"Uh, I know there is no amount of apologizing, but to be perfectly honest every single person on the ship was shitfaced drunk when it all happened baby." Naruto responded quickly and honestly as he could.

"I don't give a fuck, how could you?' Asami yelled at him.

"It was a honest mistake, please I love you." Naruto said to her.

"You slept with the most beautiful woman in the world and you forgot to bring me into the fold, asshole!" Asami yelled.

Naruto and Boa both-as well as all the men of Whitebeard's crew and Asami's own crew-blinked at what they heard, "Uh, say that cuz I don't think I heard you right." Naruto said. He had to be sure he wasn't going crazy either that was for sure.

"Yeah same here." Boa said.

"You. Had. Sex. With. Her. And. Didn't. Invite. Me?" Asami said expressing each word she spoke, "Cuz that was something even you knew I wanted to do for a long time now." she told her beloved.

Boa looked at Naruto, "Oh really?" she asked.

Marco and the guys all groaned, "Oh no, if they start going at it we're all gonna die of sleep deprivation-yoi." Marco said in worry.

"Umamamama, he reminds me of his mother. I remember when Tsu-chan brought Linlin into one our escapades when were in our twenties." the elder Newgate said.

"We did not need to hear that pops." Jozu sighed.

"Umamamama, yeah but it just popped inside my head." he said walking down to the ground and up to his son, "Oi, flame brat pirates, why are you all looking for me?" he asked them.

"S-S-Shit, it's Whitebeard!" a busty young woman with purple eyes said shaking in fear.

Naruto looked to Asami, "Yeah, why are you looking for my dad?" he asked the young woman.

"I wanted to challenge him, but I never expected to see you here." she said honestly.

Whitebeard gave a chuckle, "There is always time for a challenge later, why don't we all retire to the ship and have a feast of fortune. Seeing as you know my son and all daughter of Roger." he said.

"How'd you know I was his daughter?" Asami gasped.

"Other than you yelling it out seconds ago, you look like a spitting image of the man." the elder pirate said as he turned to leave, the other pirates following quickly behind him so they could see his hospitality.

-1 hour later-

The banquet was well under way and everyone was enjoy themselves. Well, everyone except Naruto as the guys decided to keep the booze away from him so they didn't repeat the last five days. Jinbei was laughing merrily as he ate some steak beside the old man before Whitebeard let out a bellowing laugh, "UMAMAMAMA GET A SHANTY GOING BOYS!" he ordered as the pirates cheered and pulled out instruments from beneath the seats and begun to play a tune that sounded most familiar to a young Newgate, almost as if he had heard it somewhere before.

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.**  
**We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,**  
**Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.**  
**We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,**  
**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.**  
**We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,**  
**Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.**  
**Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,**  
**Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.**

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.**  
**We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,**  
**Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.**  
**We burn up the city, we're really a fright,**  
**Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.**

**We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,**  
**Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.**  
**We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,**  
**Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.**

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.**  
**We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,**  
**Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.**  
**Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,**  
**Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho**

And with that the shanty ended as the prates laughed and cheered. Naruto clapped along with a smile on his face, but it was Asami who noticed his look, "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked him curiously.

"You know that little tune I was always muttering as a child, that was this shanty and I didn't even know it." he said quietly.

Marco smiled softly, "Yeah, ma used to sing it all the time when she was having you. Said it somehow made you stop kicking like a little rascal-yoi. I think you somehow remembered it even as a unborn child." the blonde told Naruto.

Whitebeard nodded his head, "Aye, that and it was her favorite Shanty. We sing it to remember her and the times we all shared with her." he said to his son honestly.

"Wow, I didn't know it was so special. I-I feel glad to know this, thanks." Naruto said to the two men.

Asami cleared her throat, "H-Hey, Whitebeard, we need to talk above deck." she said.

"Umamamama, so saucy you are fire brat." the giant man said as he stood up and followed the young woman.

Naruto cleared his throat and looked to Marco, "So how exactly did ma find a Devil fruit for me much less the one I have?" he asked, keeping the fact he now had several of the most powerful Devil Fruits in his possession of abilities.

Teach laughed at the end of the table, "The Gura-Gura no Mi is special, it only appears to those it deems worthy and to those who are unworthy are unable to eat it as it rips them apart from the inside out. I think that she knew that when she was having you it had come to her specifically just so you could have the power to change everything. And then, everything happened and we had to leave you behind. You know you life story so we shouldn't have to explain it to you." he told the young man. Standing up he cleared his throat, "I'm beat, all this partying is taking a toll on my body. I'll see you all in the morning." he told the guys just before he went below deck to his quarters. He had a Devil Fruit to eat, in order to kill the old man and his spawn so he could become the strongest of the Pirates.

Naruto, however, kept his eyes on the man and silently followed him.

-Meanwhile; Below deck-

Marshall grinned as he held the fruit in his hands up to his face to inspect it closely to make sure it was the one he had been searching for all these years. If it was the Yami-Yami no Mi, then he would have the most deadly of all the Logia's in the world. The Yami Yami no Mi is a large, round, light purple fruit made up of many small teardrop-shaped components with swirl patterns, and green leaves sprouting from the top. Its overall shape and appearance closely resembles a pineapple or a bunch of oversized and teardrop shaped grapes. He smiled in satisfaction and greed, it was his chosen fruit. As he went to bite into it, several things happened at the same time.

First, his door burst open with a loud bang causing him to bite into it and choke the fruit bit down. The second was he saw the enrage filled eyes of Naruto himself, "So I was right, you did steal the Yami-Yami no Mi I planned on hiding. Tell me, why did you do it?" he demanded, ignoring the fact Teach had eaten the fruit and become a Darkness Human.

Teach huffed and threw the remaining bit of the Yami-Yami no Mi down his throat with a quick gulp. He wanted to be 100% sure he had obtained it's power so he had to be sure. Ignoring the awful taste in his mouth he looked at Naruto, "Zehahahahaha, it's the end of a era. The old man is nearly dead, and he has done nothing to elevate him past this lifestyle of power. I however, planned on doing it differently." he told Naruto grinning, "The fruit I just ate, I've been searching for over 20 damn years for it. After ma had died and the old man had given you the Gura-Gura no Mi, I looked through the book to see which fruit would suit me best to leave a mark on this world." he said to him honestly.

"Seeing as every Devil Fruit had a picture beside it, I memorized the best of them and decided to set out on a search for them, but the best prize was the one you saw me consume just now, the Yami-Yami no Mi. It was the only one I desired since it could have done what I so desperately wanted to, extract other Devil Fruit abilities from the corpse of a dead Devil Fruit user who had recently just died. With this power, I can take the old mans power and be unstoppable." he told Naruto grinning, "I originally wanted Ma's Devil Fruit ability but it has a time limit and I wont be around long enough to find it so I got the next best thing after it." he said honestly before holding his hand out, "Naruto, join me, become my nakama and we'll forge a era the likes even the old man as well as your woman's father could only dream of doing." he said to him softly.

"1 hour, I'll give you 1 hour to get off this ship, and then, I'm coming after you to kill you." Naruto said as he walked out.

He had to tell the old man immediately.

-With Boa Hancock-

The young beauty of 26 years of age was feeling sick, like so sick she couldn't even enjoy some of the good ale. Not only that, but she had missed her bleeding time as well. She knew why, but she didn't like the thought of having to admit it. Naruto's seed had taken root. She had to return home, and she had to keep this a secret. It had been over a year since she left, and she needed to keep in contact with the Navy in order to keep her position as a Shichibukai. However, this was the biggest weakness she had even been exposed to, and if the World Government found out, it could be used against her and she didn't want that.

-20 minutes later-

Naruto looked to the old man, having watched Asami walk off to speak with her crew, "I have some news you might want to hear." he told the old man.

"Oh, and what is it?" the old pirate asked his son.

"Teach, stole the Devil Fruit, but I was unable to stop him from consuming it. The plan on catching the thief had been spoiled from the start dad. I had tried to shock him into dropping it when I went to his room, but he had bit into it when I kicked the door open. He wants to kill you and steal your Devil Fruit power, apparently he wants to destroy and rule the world and its inhabitants. He's already fled cuz I gave him a hour, but I plan on following him. Everywhere I go, I'm putting my flag down and taking my territory. These seas,will become mine so he can't touch them with his evil. I thought you should know before I departed." he told the old man.

"Oh, and what of Scrum and the other three, the Daughter of Roger and the Amazon?" Whitebeard asked his son.

"Have Asami join under your flag as a Subordinate Crew, I believe Boa needs to check in with the Navy so she needs to return home soon so she doesn't lose her spot as a Warlord. I'll see you around old man, take care. Oh and as for the third girl, talk to her. I don't care what you do to her though."

"I should have you know, the girl we saved is a Marine, we'll be returning her to her friends as well son." Edward told Naruto.

"Do as you wish, my concern is to protect this world. I have to go train in all my powers, and then once that is done, I'm going after Teach." he responded.

And with that,Naruto took off after the betrayer of Whitebeard's Crew.

-2 years later-

_Sandy Island_

_Alabasta Kingdom_

_Nanohana_

Alabasta was an established kingdom with a long history. It was located on Sandy Island roughly half-way through the first part of the Grand Line. Sandy Island was a Summer Island. It was arguably one of the largest islands in the Grand Line, containing several cities and towns and a massive river that ran down the middle. It was also the hot spot for many travelling pirates so it was no surprise to find Marines easily.

Sitting in your everyday local bar was a strange looking man on a barstool at the counter with a bottle of sake in his hand. Not much could be seen of him though as a long black cloak with hood covered him from head to toe. On his back, under the cloak, there was what looked like a long pole with weird shapes on either side stretching from his right shoulder to his left hip, the only indication of any weapon on his person.

Taking a sip of his sake, the man placed the bottle back on the counter, letting out a sigh of content as he cold liquid went down his throat. 'So this is the place that Crocodile, a member of the Shichibukai keeps his not-so secret criminal organization, Baroque Works? What are the chances that he would be right where my target is? His father was right; he would get himself into a lot of trouble.' He was brought out of his thoughts as someone bumped into him causing his bottle of sake to fall out of his hand and smash on the counter.

"Hah! You should pay more attention to your surroundings!" A voice came from his side in a cocky and almost mocking tone. "Or did you drop that bottle out of shock of who I am?" Yeah, this guy was not arrogant in the least.

However, the man was not paying attention. In his years he had found a lot of things he loved or liked, lost just as much, but sake would always be eternal, he knew that and it was the only thing that kept him sane. To him, sake was the drink of the gods, brought down by the heavens themselves to give people like him happiness in a bottle.

Naturally it did not match up to the seemingly forgotten food of the gods, ramen, but he'd take what he could get.

So naturally his reason for freezing up was obvious and if the poor, soon to be trashed, man knew that no one ever survived after disrupting his drinking or god forbid smash his bottle, he would've stayed clear of Sandy Island all together.

"Should I care who you are?" The cloaked man asked calmly but with an icy edge to it as he glanced up at the man. The man was about 8'2" in total, taller than him, he wore no undershirt, only a large pirates Captain coat that hung around his shoulders with black pants and black shoes. He had a scruffy black beard with scruff looking black hair and a face that was not a pretty sight to look at. He had no idea who this guy was and he didn't care.

"Ha! I have a bounty of 65 million Beli! You think I got that just from-"

"Don't care." The cloaked man interrupted the smaller man by waving his hand dismissively before pushing himself up from the counter and off the bar stool. "I could care less about your bounty or your name, the only important fact was that you broke my bottle of sake…and I don't take too kindly to that, ya get me?" He asked with a hidden grin whilst he clenched his fist.

"Yeah, I got ya…" The tall man nodded before bursting out laughing, his crew behind him laughing just as much. "…I understand ye think yer a hot shot, thinking ye can talk down on me! I don't take to kindly to that." He spoke deadly serious with a twinge in his accent as he grasped his sword at his side and slowly pulled it from its sheathe.

The sound of the sword being unsheathed brought a sigh from the cloaked mans' lips. "Why do idiots like you always have to do things the hard way?" Faster than the Captain could keep up with, the sword had been knocked out of his hand, stabbing into a wall at high speed. The Captain was just able to witness the cloaked mans' hand outstretched from having smacked the sword away before the other came in fast, striking him in the stomach and blasting him through the bar doors causing splinters of wood to shower everywhere as the Captain was blown out in the sandy streets.

"Captain!"

"AHHH CAPTAIN!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"HOW DARE YOU?"

"GET HIM! KILL HIM!"

The cloaked man shifted so that he was facing the crew of pirates, he looked up, his hood casting black shadows over his entire face. The only part that could be seen were his eyes, glowing sapphire orbs that radiated energy like nothing any of them had ever seen. As soon as those eyes became visible, a cold hard killing intent bared down on the crew of hapless pirates. One by one they fell unconscious until they were all out cold. _'Haoshoku Haki, I always love using that.'_ The man thought to himself as he watched the last pirate fall.

The rest of the bar patrons stared at the man in shock, to them it was as if he had just looked at the pirates and they fell unconscious. One man was even so surprised he had let his hand tilt over, spilling the sake he had been drinking all over his pants, which he ignored in favor of gaping at the man. All the people there could do was wonder how this man, who despite his strange looks seemed normal enough, could take out an entire crew of pirates so easily.

"Tashigi! Assemble all of the men and have them comb every corner of the town for his crew!"

The cloaked man looked out there open doorway to see a man with white hair rush past, jumping over the downed body of the pirate as if it wasn't there. "Looks like Luffy's here already, alright, it's time." Without a word to anyone he walked out of the bar, stepping over the downed pirates without a care in the world.

XxXxX

Town Center

"It's gorgeous! I really like it!" A young skinny girl with brown eyes and shoulder-length orange hair said with a large grin. She was at the height of 5'6½" and many people would consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. She had a blue tattoo on her left shoulder which represented mikan and pinwheels.

She currently wore a dancing girl outfit, with two gold bangles around the top of her arm by her shoulder and the Log Pose on her lift wrist alongside a gold bracelet. The dancing outfit was basically a long light blue shirt with frills and a revealing dark blue bra, leaving her stomach and waist line bare revealing her slim body that would leave men drooling. She also had a pink cloth on her back with very small sleeves that held onto her shoulders.

This was Nami, a pirate and the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"I hate to complain when you asked is to where these but…" Another woman with a similar stature said. She had long blue hair, with two bangs hanging down, one on either side of her head and pulled back into a ponytail. She was also very slender-bodied, having long thin legs and arms and prominent large breasts. She wore a similar outfit to Nami though her long skirt was a dark blue with purple trimmings and similar frills. Her bra or bikini was also dark blue and revealed the underside of her breasts not to mention made them more pronounced. Like Nami she also had a long piece of cloth on that went down her back though hers was white. "Sanji-san, these make us look more like dancers than normal citizens!" She exclaimed with a sweat drop.

This was Nefertari Vivi, the daughter of Nefertari Cobra and the princess of Alabasta.

"That's okay! Dancers are citizens!" The aforementioned Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his yes, drool coming from his mouth and hands clasped as he stared at the two beautiful women. Sanji was a slim, long-legged, young man with blond hair, often well-dressed, and kept his hair brushed over one side of his face. Among Sanji's physical traits were his distinctive eyebrows. Both formed a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow formed a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow formed a spiral at the inner end. He was currently wearing a coat that looked similar to a cloak to blend in with the desert. "It's okay as long as they don't find out you ladies are a princess and pirate, right?"

"But walking through the desert might be a little…" Vivi trailed off as she looked down at her attire, somewhat nervous about revealing so much skin. She was beautiful, she knew that, and that was the problem. There was no telling what kind of men would leer at her, make rude comments or even try to kidnap her just to use her body.

"If you get tired I'd be happy to carry you…hehe…" Sanji trailed off as blood leaded out of his nose at the thought of Vivi being pushed up against him.

Nami's eyes twitched at the drooling Sanji and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'How would that be any better?' She thought in annoyance before sighing.

Sanji seemed to snap out of it as he turned to the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates. "Even if you guys are camouflaged not to look like pirates…compared to the girls you still look like bandits!" He laughed with a large grin, puffing smoke from his cigarette.

"How are you any different?" One of them asked through gritted teeth and a tick mark above both eyebrows. He was an average sized, muscular young man. He carried around three swords, bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. His right hand was currently resting over them, though he could also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting down. He had three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. Zoro kept a black bandanna tied around his left arm which he usually tied around his forehead when fighting and black trousers tucked inside black boots. Zoro was wearing a plain white shirt with three buttons at the collar, his camouflaged pieces of clothing was a turban-like scarf that wrapped around his neck and head leaving his face visible. He also wore a stripped jacket over his shirt to fit in with the desert and hopefully somehow hide who he is.

This was Roronoa Zoro, a pirate, former bounty hunter, and swordsman of the Straw Hat Crew.

"Huh? Whatcha doin' Chopper?" Another young man asked the last of the group. He was a tanned, slim teenager with black curly hair and a long nose. He wore a dark yellow plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, special sniper goggles, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath. He also carried with him a yellow satchel, which he used to store all his tools and gadgets in. Like Zoro he also wore similar coverings to blend in.

This was Usopp, the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates.

The aforementioned Chopper was a strange addition to the group. He was a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid, transformed this way from a reindeer by eating the Devil Fruit Hito Hito no Mi (Human-Human Fruit), allowing him to transform into a hybrid and full human and also allowing him to change his appearance depending on the situation. Chopper's left antler had a metal plate wrapped around it at all times, from being broken in a fight when he was younger. He wore a pale red/pink, fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross, a shirt with a green-lined collar, then a bigger one with giant sleeves that was light blue with dark blue liners. He also wore a blue backpack that had the same sideways medical cross as his hat. Chopper also had a remarkable feature that no other reindeer had, a blue nose, while normal reindeer had black ones.

His full name was Tony Tony Chopper and he was the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates.

However, to try and fit in like the others he chose to wear a helmet in the shape of a duck's head. "Quack." He answered Usopp's question, trying to imitate a real duck. However, his nose was feeling funny to him so he quickly took the helmet off and began to rub his nose. "My nose feels like it's going to fall off!" He whined with a scrunched up face.

"Huh?" Vivi looked over at Chopper and her eyes filled with worry when she saw him tugging on his face with his paws. "Your nose must be sensitive, Tony-kun." She said with a frown, using his first name unlike the others. "Nanohana is famous for its perfume."

"Perfume?" Chopper asked with tears in his eyes.

"There are extremely powerful ingredients in it…" Vivi trailed off when she Nami pull out a strange looking bottle.

"Like this?" Nami asked as she sprayed the perfume on her with a serene smile as the smell reached her nose.

It reached Chopper even faster. "AAAAHH!" He screamed with wide-eyes as tears welled up from the strong smell. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Aaaa, I'll fall in love all the way to the gates of hell!" Sanji appeared behind Chopper with a dreamy look and hearts in his single visible eye, his mouth was open wide and somehow his cigarette stayed in as he looked at Nami.

"Can you get any dumber?" Zoro asked bluntly, drinking from a bottle of sake.

"WHAT?" Sanji roared at the uncaring swordsman.

"Well I've collected up the materials to make a journey through the Alabasta Desert…where are we going Vivi?" Nami asked the young princess.

"Well…first and foremost I want to stop the rebellion! We don't know when they might rise up and cause needless bloodshed. And the base of the rebellion, where the leader lives…" Her face scrunched up as she furrowed her brows and grit her teeth at the thought of Crocodile of the Shichibukai. "…Is an oasis town called Yuba. To go to Yuba we-"

"Wait, hide!" Zoro quickly moved in and grabbed Vivi to place her by a wall that they all pressed up against at his warning.

"What?" Vivi asked with wide eyes, feeling her heart race at the sudden warning and movement.

"Marines, why are they here…?" Zoro questioned no one in particular. "Sheesh what a ruckus…" He commented as he saw a battalion of Marines run past their location. "Did they find a pirate or something?" As he kept looking, his eyes went wide when he saw their Captain, the one who was being chased. _'NOT YOU!'_

The Captain of the Straw Hats was renowned for wearing his trademark straw hat which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain, "Red-Haired" Shanks, who in turn received it from Gol D. Roger. His outfit consisted of short blue trousers along with sandals and a red vest. He also had a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and short black hair. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he had a surprisingly well built physique.

This was Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and the eater of the Devil Fruit Gomu Gomu no Mi (Gum-Gum Fruit). He was also rather stupid or ignorant, which ever fit better.

"HEY ZORO!" Luffy shouted over to the almost hidden crew that simultaneously face-faulted into the ground.

"THERE'S THE STRAW HAT CREW!" A Marine yelled out to his comrade, pointing over to the recovering group.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

"COME BACK ONCE YOU'VE LOST THEM, YOU IDIOT!" Zoro shouted as Luffy changed direction and began to run towards them.

"Oh, you're all here!" Luffy exclaimed with a grin, pointedly ignoring Zoro's shout as he came up to them.

"Get back men!" A man with white hair shouted as he ran past the Marine canon-fodder.

"Captain!"

"You're not getting away!" The white haired man yelled as his arms began to turn into smoke. **"Moku Moku no Howaito Burō!" (Plume-Plume White Blow)"** A cloud of dense smoke came from his arms and shot at Luffy and the crew who stared wide-eyed at the mass of smoke.

Before it could reach them though, a powerful shield of winds wrapped around the straw hats and quickly blocked the cloud of smoke from reaching the Straw Hats. When Smoker could see his attack would not pass through the mirror he called out off and a moment later the mirror shattered and seemingly dissolved into thin air. "Whoever interrupted me, show themselves now!" He shouted out, angered at being stopped from once and for capturing the Straw Hats.

"Phew." Nami breathed out with a slight smile at being saved though a frown graced her features. "Who could possibly stop such an attack though with wind of all things? Nothing we had could hope to stop it." She murmured more to herself.

"We're saved!" Usopp exclaimed with a large smile. "Thank god we're saved."

Even Luffy breathed a sigh of relief since all of his attacks just passed through Smoker making the fight one sided, and not on the side he would've preferred. "Whoever did that must be pretty strong." He said with a little grin whilst Zoro grasped a sword, ready to face anyone. Vivi meanwhile had taken cover behind Usopp, even though he was most likely more afraid while Sanji stood calmly smoking.

The shuffling of feet caused them all to look down another path where they could see the gigantic figure of a man that was easily as tall as any of the buildings with a black cloak with its hood up covering his face, coming towards them. "I never like a guy that can willingly attack beautiful women like those two." He pointed to Nami and Vivi who in Vivi's case blushed while Nami raised an eyebrow.

"H-He's huge!" Chopper exclaimed.

"G-Giant!" Usopp cried out.

"STOP EYEING MY GIRLS!" Sanji yelled in reaction whilst twin dark auras formed around Vivi and Nami, Nami more so.

"You're girls, huh?" Nami asked as she cracked her knuckles. "Forget about it!" She exclaimed, bringing her fist down on Sanji's head and actually managing to floor the lover of women into the ground. "Tch."

Smoker ignored the comic act as he looked at the cloaked man. "I'm only after the Straw Hats, his nakama are just an extra prize. Now don't get in my way again." He threatened the cloaked man, just about to turn back to the Straw Hat crew when the cloaked man sighed.

The cloak man seemed blur in his movement as he moved to stand in-between the two groups, "Yeah, that's gonna be an issue, ya see I can't let you attack Monkey D. Luffy here." He jabbed a thumb at Luffy who blinked owlishly at the man for knowing his name and reason whilst the others looked just as intrigued and weary. "And some upstart like you isn't going to get past me to the Straw Hats."

"A-Are you here to k-kill Luffy too?" Chopper asked for them all, gathering his courage to even ask the mysterious but clearly strong man.

As they waited for his answer, Zoro clicked one of his swords up with his thumb as he got ready to defend his Captain from either Smoker or the cloaked man. "No far from it actually." The man answered with some humor. "I'll explain it later; we don't have time right now."

"Who do you think you are to stop me?" Smoker demanded of the cloaked individual. "I am a Marine Captain, do not take me lightly!"

The cloak man sighed at Smoker's attitude. "You marines are so cocky and arrogant it's not even funny. You all think that you have the ability to do what you want,hide what you want, say what you want. It's utterly pathetic to say I'm even part of the same species as you people." He reached into the back of his cloak and grabbed what looked like a staff and quickly pulled it from its confinement into the sunlight to let everyone else feast their eyes on it.

This weapon was a cross between a trident and a ji (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. Like the ji, it bore a horsehair tassel, although it was blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades were straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blade. The end of the weapon was like a corkscrew/drill shape.

"Again, who do you think you are?" Smoker growled.

The cloaked man looked at the swordsmen before chuckling, that chuckling soon turned into full blown laughter, "You wish to know who I am, very well then." As he said this several eyes widened while he gripped his cloak and yanked it off to reveal one Naruto D. Senju Newgate; AKA Whitebeard Jr. to the people and Fifth Emperor to the world at large, now standing at a impressive 25 feet tall and far more muscular than his own father, "My name, Is Naruto D. Newgate, the Fifth Emperor of the Seas, and I don't like how you are being towards my little brother." he said grinning.

He had long spiky golden hair that fell past his neckline and to his shoulder-blades with it covering most of his ears and the bangs shadowing parts of his eyes. His tan almost bronze skin glistened in the bright sun-rays as his piercing sapphire blue eyes seemed to glow from under his bangs. On either side of his cheek, he had three whisker-like marks though they were thin enough to not stand out too much.

His outfit mainly consisted of a blue sleeveless long jacket that reached down to his ankles with white trimmings over his chest, around the edges and hem with no shirt underneath, displaying the a necklace with a turquoise gem with two small silver balls either side. He also wore long hakama in blue that went down to his ankles, wrapped around his hakama acting like a belt was a long white sash that had the loose ends to dangle down and on his feet were white sandals. On his left hand on his ring finger, was what looked like a ring made out of white gold. On the left side of his waist was a gun holster that only revealed a moulded wooden grip. Attached to his hip was the Sword of Triton itself, as he always kept it close so he could use it in battle.

Luffy however could only grin widely, "Nii-san!" he cried out.

"WHAT, NII-SAN?!" the rubber-man's crew cried out in shock.

"Yeah, he's my big brother, he set out on his own journey several years ago." he said happily.

"Luffy, why don't you and your friends move aside, let me handle this." he said drawing his sword at his hip.

Smoker grimaced nervously, "Naruto D. Senju Newgate who is son of the most powerful man alive Edward Whitebeard Newgate and his wife Tsunade D Senju. User of the Gura-Gura no Mi fruit which turned him into a Earthquake Human with a Bounty of 5,564,800,000 Beli, I should have recognized you when I saw your weapon designed to fight us Devil Fruit users." he said as he readied himself for a fight he knew he wouldn't win.

Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy all felt their eyes widen when they heard his bounty, "Holy shit, this guy has to be a monster to have such a high bounty." Usopp gasped out with wide eyes.

"That's a lot of money..." Nami whispered out in awe. Maybe she could cash him in, he looked worth the amount he was said to be.

"A-A-A Earthquake man, is such a power even possible?" Zoro gawked.

"H-He could kill as all so easily with that kind of power!" Chopper cried out.

Naruto gave a laugh, " Gurararara, yeah I know,but I make it a point to not hurt my family." he said to the young children, "Now then, Smoker-san, let us begin." he said to the man.

**"Moku Moku no Howaito Burō!" (Plume-Plume White Blow)"**

A aura of silver energy covered Naruto's blade and he slammed it to the ground and the air shattered before his might. The plume of smoke dispersed and the energy of his attack surged forward unimpeded and Smoker was forced to dodge, "That can't be all the Navy has is it?" Naruto asked before swinging Nejibana up and blocking six marines at the same time and the raised a foot and covered it with his Haki and a white bubble of energy, "Hah" Naruto growled as he lashed his foot out and unleashed the power of the Gura-Gura no Mi and the island shook as the bubble detonated and sent dozens of marines flying from the blast,

"H-He's a monster!" Chopper cried out.

"He hasn't even moved from his spot, and he's doing all this?" Zoro grunted out.

"I don't think we'd stand a chance against him in a fight!" Usopp cried out.

"He's insane!" Nami exclaimed.

Nii-san must have gotten stronger on his journeys." Luffy said grinning at his brother own the marines.

Naruto threw both his weapons into the air and reached up, "My turn, **Shima Yurashi (Island Tilt)" **Naruto growled out as he yanked his hands down towards the ground causing the ground to shake uncontrollably. As he stood back up he looked to Luffy and the other member's of his crew, " Come on, we need to leave while they regain themselves." he said as the island begun to tilt diagonally.

"Ahh!" Chopper cried as he fell over to the ground.

"Oh shit!" Zoro cried out as he stabbed his sword into the dirt.

"H-How is this happening?" Usopp exclaimed.

"G-Guys... I think you should see this..." Vivi said with wide eyes as she looked up towards the sea.

Luffy and the crew of the Straw Hats as well as the Marines looked out and felt their hearts skip a beat, "T-This can't be real..." Zoro said shaking in his skin.

"T-This is a nightmare, it has to be." Tashigi said shivering.

"This is insane. It's not just the island. THE ENTIRE SEA IS TILTING!" Usopp cried out.

"Gurararara! And that's not even the full power of this technique kids, Gurararara!" Naruto laughed out as he placed his weapons in their sheathes, "Come on kids, it's time to head out." Naruto said turning around and walking away and picking up the members of Luffy's crew as he walked by them and then picked Luffy up before leaping away using his powerful legs.

"AHH!" the crew cried out as they flew away.

Smoker growled as he jumped into the air after them, but a blast of energy sent him hurtling down to the ground with a crash. Naruto's laugh could be heard in the air, "Sorry Smoky but this bear's gotta run!"

"Ugh, of all the people I had to go up against it had to be him." Smoker grumbled.

"Smoker-san, the island has returned to it's normal positioning, should we go after the Straw Hats?" she asked. In truth she was more interested in claiming Nejibana and the Sword of Triton for the Navy.

"On foot, he somehow managed to learn fly using his Devil Fruit." Smoker said before realizing something, "Tashigi, can I ask you something without possibly sounding stupid?" he asked.

"Uh, I guess it depends on what you want to know..." she said unsure of herself.

"The second I attacked the Strawhat's crew a tunnel of fierce wind kicked up and blocked my hit, and as far as the world know, Naruto Newgate holds the power of the Tremor Fruit, so who was the one that blocked my attack, cuz it surely wasn't Newgate that could have done it?" he asked.

"S-Smoker-san, you surely aren't suggesting that _it _has come back somehow?" Tashigi asked with wide eyes.

"I am, and if it somehow did and he got his hands on it, we're looking at the most dangerous man in the world." Smoker grunted out.

"S-Surely you don't mean that... It's not possible!" Tashigi exclaimed.

"Yeah... he's somehow obtained the power of the Copi-Copi no Mi and a Logia Class Devil Fruit." Smoker said seriously.

* * *

**Alright, that is a wrap. Please, leave me a nice REVIEW**


End file.
